The Lightning Thief: From Candy Lestranges View
by Ruby Thorn
Summary: Candy Lestrange, a punk, sarcastic daughter of Hades, was totally up for a "normal" life of wild behavior and Percy obsession. But when Chiron offers Percy a quest, a very dangerous one, things suddenly change for her... I DO NOT OWN LIGHTNING THIEF!
1. Prolouge

Prologue: Candy

My life is one big hell-hole. I'm serious. Almost everyday of my younger life someone, or something I should say, tries to hurt me. Or kill me. Either one. Sometimes my father feels nice and decides not to try to hurt me or kill me. Now that's kind of strange because I've never met my real father. He left before I was born. But he still tries to kill me occasionally. It gets annoying really.

But my mom makes up for the killing thing. She is the best person in the world. She's so kind to everyone, even people who don't deserve it (that's right, I'm looking at you Dave), and she is amazing. You see my mom is a physic. She has telekinesis, telepathy and some clairvoyance. All three. So since I'm her daughter I got some two. I've had telepathy since I was 2. Telekinesis since I was 7. I don't have clairvoyance yet, just random bursts of it. My mom says I'll gain it in a few years so maybe when I 15 or something.

These physic abilities just add to my other crazy powers. Now okay. This may be hard to believe but I'm a demigod. Half-blood. Daughter of Hades if you will. And no I'm not crazy. I am Hade's, the Greek god, king of the underworld's child. My amazing mother met him when she was like 18 or something and they had me, a crazy combination of a physic and a god. My crazy godly powers include controlling people's feelings to make them feel suicidal or depressed, being able to call upon the dead bodies around me for help (which I never do. yuck!!!), crack open the ground around people and even control Death itself (meaning I can conjure a rope of a black silky substance (Death) and I can will it to kill or choke anyone). It's pretty insane.

Now I've always known I'm a demigod. My mom told me when I was small. She taught me to control my powers. You see my father, Hades, has a bad temper, meaning that passed on to me. So my mother taught me how to control my anger and to use my powers for good, not evil, like my father. Well technically he's not evil. You have to understand one thing, when you have control of your anger you aren't as powerful as when you loose control. When you loose control your mind becomes blank except for this raging fire of want to hurt or kill the other person. I've always been real good at controlling my anger. I was 8 when I ran away from home, mostly because of me being restless for adventure. I was heading for camp half blood, the place my mom told me I would go when I was old enough, and I was praying to the gods that my father was being generous and wouldn't set monsters from the underworld on me (he does t every other half-blood. I don't know why). That was when I met Thalia, Luke, Annabeth and Grover. I felt safe with them, probably because Thalia was 12, Like was 13 and we had a satyr and a powerful demigod too. But then the monsters showed up (for them not me) and I first used my powers in battle. I wasn't skilled at all. Thalia was the best. I learned to look up to Thalia and tried to follow her and be like her. Anyways, we got to camp half-blood with like a billion monsters following. We were at the top of the hill looking down on all the monsters when Thalia turned to us and told us to go to camp, that she would make her final stand alone. I lingered behind and she turned to me, tears in her eyes and gave me her most prized possession, her amulet. She forced me to go down to camp while she fought, died, and was transformed into a tree by Zeus. At camp I told the games director, Chiron that I was a daughter of Hades, but he said I was too young for camp and, after two years of leaving, sent me back to my family. I was 10. A lto had changed since I was gone. My mom had married a man name dDave. He had a very twisted and evil mind that revolved all around beer and violence.

It wasn't very nice to live around.

Especially when that man that your mom married hits said mother a lot and hits her child a lot.

Two months later, after Dave had shown a lot of violence towards me because of my "freaky powers"my mom decided to ship me off to Yancy Academy for troubled children (I only went there because Grover was there).

But I came home at Christmas vacation just to see my mom.

The last time I went back was Christmas of 6th grade. I walked in to find Dave throwing beer bottles at my mom and calling her a freak.

My temper was rising more and more every second I was in that room.

I yelled at him to shut up. I didn't really want to hurt him even if he did deserve it.

But he had other ideas.

All he did was hit me and told me that freaks like me and my mother had no say in society.

I couldn't help it, I burst.

Using my control of Death I almost choked him to death and would have if my mother hadn't pushed me and ruined my concentration.

That guy was so scared.

So now I don't go back to my house as much as possible. During summer I go to camp half-blood (Chiron let me go when I was 11) and I never see my mom now. This story starts before summer vacation during 6th grade.


	2. In Which I Explore Culture

Chapter One: Candy

"Ow, Ow, OW!" Grover moaned.

Okay Candy. Take deep calming breaths. Think happy thoughts. Happy. HAPPY!!! Skittles, my mom, life without Dave. Apollo...oh nice one babes. Calm your mind. Go to your happy place. White bubble. White bubble. Meditating. And lets go hummmmmmmmmmmm... hummmmmmmmmmmm...Nancy Bobofit is not throwing wads of peanut butter and...ugh, what is that. Ketchup. Gag. Okay peanut butter and ketchup sandwich at Grover. Jessica Albert is not smashing your head against the window or pulling your hair. We aren't going to the Metropolitan Museum of Art with Chiron -woops- I mean Mr. Brunner and scary ol' Mrs. Dodds to look at Greek and Roman art. My temper is not rising. Percy Jackson is not even close to being a half-blood, let alone a powerful one, like Grover and I think he is. He is not getting mad at Nancy now. He likes me- well- more then the friends we are now. Noooooooooooooooooooo!!!!! Bad Candy. Bad. My eyes opened up in alarm at my thoughts and I felt completely normal again. My temper was rising. I was staring at Jessica, desperately trying not to choke her or crack open the ground to say hello to my dear ol' father. Vaguely, like through a radio, I heard Percy, who was sitting next to me, say "I'm going to kill her." Whoops. Couldn't let him do that. He'd get in trouble with old headmaster Deakin. Bad.

"No." I mumbled, still staring at Jessica. I quickly glanced over at him to see him look at me strangely so I tuned into the mysteries of Perseus Jackson's mind.

::in italics:: Why does she always stare at people so strangely. Maybe that's why she's in this school she's never told me. I think she's bipolar.::in italics::

I tried to stifle a laugh. Boy, I'd rather be bipolar.

"That's it." Percy said and started to get up but Grover pulled him back down.

"You're already on probation." he reminded Percy. Quickly, just to annoy Grover, I read his mind to see what he was going to say next. Grover opened his mouth and was about to speak when I jumped in and said, "You know who will get blamed if anything happened." Grover glared at me, his moth still hanging open and Percy looked really confused. Finally, we got to the Met. Chi- "Mr. Brunner" led the group of 28 retard kids and Mrs. Dodds brought up the rear. The majority of kids stayed up in the front. They didn't want anything to do with that scary ol' biker/ math teacher. We went through exhibits of pottery and statues and Mr. Brunner told us some random facts about each. Finally we stopped at my favorite Ancient Greek artifact in this whole place. A thirteen foot grave marker or stele with an elegant sphinx perched on top. Mr. Brunner told us that it was for a girl about our age and he explained what all the carvings meant. I was zoning out, getting caught up with this amazing art when Percy shouted beside, "WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!!!???"

Everyone laughed and Brunner stopped whatever story he'd been telling.

"Mr. Jackson." he said, "did you have a comment???"

I was cracking up so bad I wasn't making a sound while beside me Percy's face produced a red and temperature Apollo would have been proud of.

"No sir." he stammered. Brunner pointed a finger at a carving on the stele.

"Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents???"

I looked at Percy, mentally begging him to know the answer.

"That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"

YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Yes." said Brunner, but not in the excited tone I used. He was not satisfied. "And he did this because??"

GO PERCY!!! I swear little red flags with Percy Jackson written on them were waving in my head.

"Well...Croons was the king god.:

BEEP wrong answer. I'm sorry you loose Final Jeopardy for the day.

"God?"

"Titan." Percy corrected. OK never Imind. JEOPARDYS STILL ON!!!! "And he...uh...didn't trust his kids who were the gods so, um, Kronos ate them right? But his wife hid baby Zeus from him and gave him a rock to eat instead and later when Zeus grew up he tricked his dad into, like, barfing up his brother and sisters-""

"EEew." Jessica Albert whined until, completely out of competitive spirit, not revenge, I elbowed her, hard.

"-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans...and the gods won."

In my head I was going Native American and whooping and dancing the victory dance.

"Oh please." Nancy Bobofit said, bringing me out of my cultural exploration. "Like it's going to say on our college applications 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"

"And why, Mr. Jackson." Brunner asked, "To paraphrase Ms. Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life???"

Okay Brunner, you really need to get a better question.

"Busted." Grover muttered to Nancy. I laughed quietly under my breath.

"Shut Up" Nancy hissed back, now the bright red color of Apollo's sun chariot in sports car mode.

Percy ignored us and answered Brunner with the good ol' safe "I don't know sir."

Brunner looked disappointed but, come on man, it was a stupid question anyways.

"Well half-credit Mr. Jackson." he finally answered. "Zeus sis indeed feed Kronos a mixture or mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his children, who, of course being immortal gods, had been growing up completely undigested inside the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, its time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds would you lead us outside?"

Psh yeah I thought. And then when you Brunner ol' pal are out of earshot she'll rip a gun out of that leather jacket she always wears and shoot us like the terrorist she looks like and probably is. Now okay, maybe that was my clairvoyance speaking to me but I had no idea how right I was.


	3. In Which I Hypnotize 28 Retarded Kids

Chapter TwoCandy

"Mr. Jackson." Mr. Brunner called.

SNAP!!!! Brunner QUIT TRYING TO STALK PERCY!!!!

"Go on guys. I'll catch up with you later." Percy muttered looking really annoyed.

Grover and I walked outside and in an undertone Grover murmured, "Tune in. What are they saying?"

I read Brunner's mind and whispered back, "He's just talking about ho Percy should know the answer to his stupid real life question. They're not saying anything about Percy being a half-blood. Don't worry."

Grover's face fell. "I wasn't worrying." He murmured. _More like hoping. _His mind said.

"Heard that!!!" I laughed. He sighed in exasperation and walked over to the fountain, away from the loonies who were stealing and laughing at the attemptive killing of a pigeon via Lunchable crackers. Finally Percy walked out. I pulled out my trusty Discman and gave Grover and earbud.

"Here Grov." I laughed and put on 'Days of the Phoenix' on full blast by AFI. Grover grimaced. In a desperate attempt to zone out the blaring bass and screeching guitar tones Grover turned to Percy and asked "detention?" I sang on with the verse of "The teenage death boys…the teenage death girls." I got so high off the music I ripped the earphones off and starting almost dancing on the edge of the fountain. Thalia's amulet and the chains on my torn jeans and wrists clanked. My black dyed hair whipped in my face and my side bangs were swung violently to the side. Percy rolled hi eyes, used to my weirdness, and turned to Grover again.

"Nah, not from Brunner." He sighed. "I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I'm not a genius."

_In the looks department you are._

Oooooooookay Candy. Bad music. Bad. Stop drugging me and tampering with my brain, and even worse, my THOUGHTS!!!!! Thank the gods Grover's not a mind reader. I sat down and quickly stuffed my Discman away. You know the saying, quit while you still can.

I looked back at Grover who was staring off into space. He turned to Percy and randomly asked, "Can I have you apple?"

Percy shrugged and gave it to him. Then he turned away and stared at the cabs. It didn't take a mind-reader (or for me the need to read his mind) to figure out he was thinking about mommy dearest. He just love that woman so much.

Finally, he snapped out of it and started looking around the kids, but failing to notice a certain Nancy Bobofit coming this way. It took him till the time she dumped her lunch onto Grover.

"Oops!!!" she giggled.

I could tell Percy was getting angry and when he got angry, bad things tended to happen, things that might show power. Godly power. I tried to calm him down but it was to late. A wave roared in my ears and the fountain sort of swallowed Nancy up for a second, and then there she was, sitting in the fountain, looking totally stupid, and screaming "Percy pushed me!"

And then Mrs. Dodds was next to us.

And I mean like in _seconds._

I looked at Grover but he was looking at Mrs. Dodds, who was making sure Nancy was okay, and he was obviously frightened. Mrs. Dodds was a monster from the Underworld, which explained why she was so kind to me. You see Mrs. Dodds pretty much worshiped the ground I walk on. Okay, not really, but it's close to just that. She never seems to notice and bad thing I do, even if I murdered someone under her nose (which I haven't done…yet). It was the only class I actually had an A in, for exactly that reason. And now I knew why, because she lived in my father's domain. _Lucky me._

Mrs. Dodds finally straightened up, a fire gleaming in her eye. An evil fire. This was no ordinary monster, she was out to kill. Mr. Brunner sure could be a huge help now.

"_Chiron look up PLEASE!!!"_ I screamed at him in my mind. But I couldn't seem to find his mind.

"Now honey-"Mrs., Dodds slurred.

"I know, a month of erasing workbooks."

Malice glinted in Dodd's eyes.

_Chiron, Chiron, please Chiron._

"Come with me." Mrs. Dodds sneered.

_CHIRON!!!!!_

"Wait!" Grover yelped, probably sensing I needed some time. "It was me. I pushed her."

I closed my eyes and concentrated on contacting the centaur.

"I don't think so Mr. Underhill."

_Yes, gotcha Chiron_.

"But-." Grover protested.

'Chiron.' I pleaded in my mind 'help!'

He didn't even look up.

Well, I tried.

"You-will-stay-here." Dodds growled.

Grover shook and without thinking I yelled, "Wait it was me. I mean Grover, psh, he couldn't hurt a fly. But you know my rep, Doddsy ol' pal. I did it."

I tried to keep my voice cool and dripping in my usual sarcasm, but even so, my black finger nailed hands shook slightly and I bet my purple eyes (with contacts, black without) were betraying my fear.

"You-will-stay-here-too." Mrs. Dodds answered coldly.

We looked over at Percy.

"It's okay." He said, accepting defeat, "Thanks for trying."

"Honey." Mrs Dodds growled. "NOW!!!"

_Goodbye Percy my love, maybe I'll see you again in the next life._

Percy went inside with Mrs. Dodds and I watched him personally thinking about the life we could have had.

I looked over to glare at Chiron but he wasn't there anymore. I turned to Grover.

"Grov, did Chiron go inside???"

He nodded.

"Should I put the Mist up???"

He nodded once more, obviously shaken.

I closed my eyes and snapped my fingers, concentrating on clearing people's minds. It was so easy for me since I could actually connect to them.

I played a story in my head, of a teacher named Mrs. Kerr who was young, blonde, beautiful, and our pre-algebra teacher. Then, using my awesome powers of telekinesis, I made a lady who fit the job description so to speak, pop here. I set to work clearing _her _mind and gave her a brief life story and some pre-algebra facts.

I love how well I can cover-up.

And then it started to rain.

Grover and I huddled under a map when, surprisingly, Percy came out looking dazed.

_Percy my love you have returned for me!!!_

I got the whole story firsthand about how he killed Mrs. Dodds, who was actually a Fury (shudder) and how he killed her with a magical pen/sword that I had never heard of. Strange. I usually hear about a lot.

I relayed the message off to Grover and we both shared a knowing look, Grover looking extremely proud of himself.

Nanct Bobofit was whispering to Jessica Albert as Percy walked by and apparently she just couldn't contain herself from yelling "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped you butt!!!"

_Nice Nancy, confuse the poor boy even more._

"Who?" Percy asked.

"Our teacher, duh."

Percy looked shaken. He turned to us.

"Grover, where's Mrs Dodds???"

Grover hesitated before answering "Who?"

What a bad liar.

"Not funny man." Percy persisted. "This is serious."

"We are serious." I insisted, keeping my face innocent. Thunder boomed overhead and rain poured. Gee Zeus, even though you might be having a bad day, _lighten up a bit._

Percy went over to Mr. Brunner, who was lounging in his wheelchair, safe from Zeus's wrath under an umbrella.

Percy handed him his pen.

I bet (no wait…I know) Percy wanted Brunner to say "Uh….what's this??"

Instead…just to add to the growing list of confusing things for Percy today, he goes,

"Ah, that would be my pen Mr. Jackson. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future."

"Sir, where's Mrs. Dodds?" he asked, knowing the answer, but hoping it would be something else.

"Who?"

"The other chaperone, Mrs. Dodds. The pre- algebra teacher."

Mr. Brunner stared at Percy blankly, looking slightly concerned, like a good teacher would be. What a good actor.

"Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling alright?"

Poor Percy was _so_ confused.


	4. In Which I Wonder abuot Persues Jackson

Chapter ThreeCandy:

Weeks and weeks flew by after the incident happened.

Weeks and weeks flew by and Percy Jackson was supposed to have forgotten about the confusion of that day and just accepted that he was going slightly insane and hallucinated Mrs. Dodds.

Weeks and weeks flew by and he didn't.

Percy kept on the Mrs. Dodds subject _constantly_. He kept on springing questions about her on everyone, especially me and Grover. But Grover would just shake his head and I would stay quiet and answer "Who" is needed.

It got_ so_ annoying.

The incident had shaken Grover up dramatically too. He kind of retreated into himself a bit more then usual. He was scared. Who could blame him? Furies had killed Thalia, the one chance he'd had to get his license and now on his second chance at that they had tried to kill Percy.

That would have shaken me.

But it didn't really. I wasn't used to monsters, seeing as they normally don't attack me, but it wasn't the Fury I thought about a lot.

_It was why they had come._

The last time the Furies had actually taken the time to hunt somebody down and kill them, it had been Thalia, the most powerful demigod in about 60 years. And then they took the time to hunt down Percy.

That was the part that confused me. That would mean that Percy was a powerful half-blood.

_Maybe, just maybe, as powerful as Thalia or me._

And now that, my friends, would be something to think about.

But Percy certainly didn't act powerful in school. He acted weak, irritable, cranky, and so ADD like. All impulse, no thought. It was his release from the frustrations of the incident. And boy did it get him in trouble.

When I found out that he was being expelled from Yancy Academy I freaked out so bad that I didn't have time to laugh at why (calling our English teacher, Mr. Niccols an old sot. Ha ha ha.)

If Percy was transferred to another academy then how in the world were me and Grov gonna follow him. If we switched schools with him he'd think we were _totally_ stalking him (which I guess we kind of were, maybe). And without me, Grov and Chiron how was he gonna survive any monstrous attacks???!!!

It had me worried sick, let me tell you.

And I knew, deep down, that Percy's time at Camp had definitely come around.


	5. In Which Think I am an Evil Overlord

Chapter FourCandy:

Exams started creeping up on us, like an evil, evil monster waiting to pounce on us and rip out our throats and pulpify our brains (okay okay, a huge exaderation, but they are tiring!!!)

I studied and studied and studied and studied and yet I really did know that I was going to fail most of these exams. After all, you can _not_ learn everything you haven't learned throughout the year in the span of, what, four weeks???

Catch my drift???

Grover studied a lot too. But we all knew he was going to pass with flying colors, because Grover is just seriously smart that way. You know, _scary smart_.

Neither I nor he studied Latin _at all_ though. I mean, why should we??? We_ live_ it!

Percy studied a lot too, but unlike me and Grov, he only studied Latin. It was his way of showing what was Mr. Brunner to him that he did really care about his class, he was just a bad student etc etc.

Sometimes the human brain can feel so…._guilty_.

The night before exams, Grover and I _finally _got a well needed break from studying. Chiron called us to his office for a meeting (actually, I'm positive that Grover was the one that called it together) But I really wasn't complaining. I needed to get away from those gosh darn textbooks!!!!

As me and Grover filed into the small office that Chiron hates (there really is no space for a horse in here, much less a horse _and_ a man!!!) we found him organizing the seemingly unlimited arrows in his quiver and shining his bow.

And I thought_ I_ had no life.

" Sir," Grover started as we walked into the room. "We want to talk to you about Percy Jackson."

I stared at him ._WE?????_ Seriously, the only reason_ I _was here was because textbooks were seriously out to get me. But Grov really wanted support so I gave it to him in the form of the universally accepted nod.

Chiron looked over at us and gave a small smile. He was still in wheelchair form and we towered over him. It made me feel like quite the powerful being to tell you the truth. My mind sometimes works in funny ways.

But of course, Chiron _had _to ruin my fun by expanding _out_ of the chair and towering over _us_.

_Jerk._

I looked up at him as he stood there, stretching his horse legs out. He took a minute to shake out the cramps and then he turned to us and went, "Of course that is why you have come."

Well _duh_, Chiron. What other exciting thing was there in this school. It really wasn't like we were coming for something like _extra help_.

But _somebody_ was.

We just didn't know it yet.

Well, okay, I'll admit it, I knew that somebody was coming for extra help. But I just thought that that person had a right to know a bit of what was happening in his confusing life.

Seriously, it's not _my_ fault that Percy Jackson was walking down the hallway, hearing every word of our conversation.

Really, it's not.

It's just my fault I didn't stop him from hearing it.

And that was really a_ big_ mistake.


	6. In Which I Fight a Losing Battle with Me

Chapter FiveCandy:

Percy Jackson was creeping closer and closer to the place were we were sitting and talking about his future. As he was doing that, Grover and Chiron were talking about this and that about his life while I was trying to figure out when in the world he was going to overhear us and I was kind of fighting with myself about if I should stop him.

Because once you know about yourself

_The monsters will too_.

So that was why I was fighting with myself.

If you really must see the extent of my weirdness I suggest that you read the following fight with…_me_.

If not…..

_Candy Lestrange, who do you think you are putting this innocent boy and the love of your young life in even more danger???_

_He has a right to know, Mom!_

_Furies came after him. FURIES!!!!! And he knew nothing then, think about what will come after him when he KNOWS!!!_

_I'll protect him and then maybe we'll fall in love and get a giant castle and live happily ever after._

_Yeah, seeing as you have SO much talent. You really are so pig-headed and selfish._

_Wow, I didn't even know I knew THAT word. Pig-headed. Hahaha._

_Stop changing the subject young lady!!!!!_

_Stop getting in your own life mother!!!!!_

But, before I could win myself over in the raging and slightly insane battle inside me, Percy overheard Grov and Chiron.

Ha ha ha, the motherly part of me. I WIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"…worried about Percy." Grover was saying as I overheard Percy's mind zoning in on this lovely conversation "we" (not just Grover and Chiron, we included me!!!) were having. The guy was so confused as to why his best friend was talking to "Mr. Brunner."

"…alone this summer" I chimed in, stealing the words from Grov. Percy zoned in even more now that his other best friend was in the convo.

"I mean a Kindly One in the school!!!!" Grover said apparent anguish in his voice. Then he turned to me. "No wonder she was so nice to you Candy!!!"

Grover didn't mean it as the absolute insult I took it as but I still couldn't keep myself from punching him.

"Owhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" Grover moaned. I laughed softly.

"Anyways……," I laughed. " Now that we know for sure." I dropped my voice for dramatic affect, "And the know too-"

"We would only make matters worse by rushing him." Chiron stated. "We need him to mature more."

Okay, maybe that was really like karma or some unseen comic force coming back to get me, but I really regretted letting him overhear now. Geez, I _hate_ the motherly part of me!!!!

"But he may not have time. The summer solstice deadline-" Grover argued.

I stared at them.

_What were they talking about? What summer solstice deadline?_

I tried reading their minds but there was nothing there about a summer solstice. I sighed in defeat. I _knew_ they were going to learn how to block thoughts from me someday.

_But why today_?

_Was it really that important I not know?_

Or was it just important that it stayed quiet, kept among only a few people.

No wonder they hadn't told me (or thought about it).

I would have told everyone. _Sigh._

"Will have to be resolved without him, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can." Brunner was saying.

Geez, karma, cosmos, _give me a break_!!!!

"Sir, he saw her…" Grov added.

"His imagination," Mr. Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince him of that, thanks to Candy."

I smiled my gratitude, trying to hide my guilt and confusion.

And while this was going on Percy Jackson was learning more and more about himself and getting more and more confused,

_And that was really all my fault. _

This day just couldn't get any worse could it????

_It really could_.


	7. In Which I Lovengly Attack Grover

Chapter SixCandy:

"Sir, I….I can't fail in my duties again." Grover choked out, mushy with a voice thick with emotion.

I really just couldn't take that. I didn't want Grover to cry. That would be really_ really_ bad and I just _can't _watch people tearing up either.

"You know what that would mean." Grover said.

And I pounced.

I jumped on top of him and gave him a huge, loving hug.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh Candy stop hugging me!!!!" he yelled in exasperation.

And I _also_ couldn't take it when people _reject_ love and hugs.

So I punched him _again_, and harder.

"Ouch." He yelled again. And _once more_ I laughed.

Maybe I am bipolar!!!!

"You haven't failed Grover." Brunner said again kindly. I think he was purposely avoiding my attemptive killing of Grov (just kidding!!!) "I should have seen Mrs. Dodds for what she was (I should have too, Chiron.). "Now let's just worry about keeping Percy alive until next fall."

_Yes, so we can get a castle and get married and live happily ever after and…._

A loud thump was heard down the hall.

I rolled my eyes.

Percy you really are such a klutz. Drop you book while you're eavesdropping and give yourself away why don't you???!!!

Everyone in the room went silent.

_Percy, my dear, hide now before you get caught!!!_

Chiron grabbed his bow and quiver and went out and down the hall, me and Grover following. _Thank the gods_ Percy was no where to be seen, or heard, in the_ normal_ sense.

_Percy, you are tuned into my thoughts just as I am with yours. We WERE made for each other!!!!_

Well, hey, a girl _can _dream!!!

"Nothing's here." Chiron murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice."

"Mine either." Grover agreed.

Well, since I still had no idea why in the world these solstice thingies were important, I couldn't really agree with them now could I???

And also, I kind of wanted to make it seem like I hadn't known Percy was here and listening so in dark soap-opera tones I murmured "But I could have sworn…."

_How's that for dramatic!!!!_

"Go back to the dorm," Brunner said. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow."

Oh great, and now there's another thing to keep on my mind along with this solstice and my guilty conscience.

I groaned loudly at the thought.

"Don't remind me." Grov moaned.

And as we walked down the hallway and past the door where my love was hiding, I casually exclaimed "And yet we all know that your going to pass with flying colors Grov, your super smart!!!"

And I could have _sworn _I heard nervous laughter coming from the cupboard.

_But maybe that was just my imagination._

Grov and I went back to the dorms and I jumped onto Percy's bed and turned to Grover. I have been in this room before and I must say, I greatly enjoy being in the space that my beloved resides in. It seriously gives me great pleasure.

_Now how's that for scary!???_

I pulled my Discman out of my pocket and put the ear buds in as Grover babbled on and on.

"I thought that went well now didn't it Candy? I think that everything's going to be perfectly fine. Perfectly fine. Percy will grow up a bit more and then go to camp and then I'll get my liscence and follow in the footsteps of my ancestors…."

"You mean the _dead_ footsteps of your ancestors." I mumbled, referring to how everyone in his family was _dead_ after_ they_ followed _their_ ancestors.

"And the winter solstice will be resorted without Percy…." Grover went on, oblivious to my mean comment (which I am glad of!!!).

When I heard that solstice word again I was going to attack Grover using verbal abuse and/or violence and mental attacks to figure out what it was but…unfortunately (surprising!!!)…Percy walked in.

Quick as a flash everything was normal. Grover looked like he had been studying for hours, I looked like I just happened to _randomly_ pick up a book (which is really what would happen) and we both looked exhausted.

Percy did too. He also looked perplexed and confused.

_I wonder why._

"Hey." Grover said looking up from his notes. "You gonna be ready for these tests???"

Percy just looked at him and didn't answer.

"You look bloody awful." I added. "Is everything fine?"

Well _of course_ everything wasn't, but I wasn't gonna say so.

He looked at me and told me to get out of the room for two ticks so he could change. I did and I came back in. I gave him a look, it was the look to him apparently.

_The look that meant that everything was wrong. _

And in his mind he knew that we thought he was in trouble.

_Which he really was._

He just hadn't figured _that_ out yet.

**Okay well hi. This is Ruby here and I was just wondering if I should put in another character that is similar to Candy in power (yet has other powers too) but different in personality. I just think it would be kool. Ya kno that anti-charie thing. Should I??? pleaz respond.**


	8. In Whcih Exams Attmept to Kill Me

Chapter Seven:

I learned a new word today while taking those evil exams. The word is cranium, which means like skull or brain or something of that nature.

_Cranium._

Exams hurt my _cranium_.

I can read other people's _craniums,_ actually get inside their _craniums._

My_ cranium_ is slightly insane, I think.

Am I hurting your _cranium_ yet???

Ha ha ha.

Actually the exams weren't half bad, seeing as most of the answers came from other people's craniums (I really love that word!).

The only problem was I bet most of them were the wrong answers which would mean I would probably still fail. Ugh.

But I did soooooooooooo much better then Percy.

Percy was still confused about the little conversation we had that he had "accidentally" overheard. Woops.

And anyways, with Add and all he couldn't concentrate anyways.

After the Latin exam he was walking up the aisle, all dead tired from those exams when Mr. Brunner beckoned him over.

I was still using my cranium to conquer the exam so I could overhear_ everything_.

"Percy," Brunner started, "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy's. It's for the best."

_O-kay Chiron, dude, this is not a nice conversation to have right now. _

"Okay sir." He muttered while glancing over at Nancy doing little kissing things with her hands. It was a _complete _accident when my hand connected with her face, really, no lie.

"I mean." Brunner continued, "This isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time."

_Chiron you are making the poor child feel bad about himself. STOP NOW BEFORE ITS TOO LATE!!!!_

"Right." Percy mumbled, weakly.

Mr. Brunner saw this and took on a bit of an exasperated tone. "No, no." He started. Then…"Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say…you're not normal Percy. That's nothing to be-"

Percy was going to cry, you could tell.

"Thanks." He cut Chiron off. "thanks for reminding me."

"No, Percy-"

Percy walked right out of there.

I openly glared at Chiron.

I looked down at my test, picked it up, and flounced up to the front. When I put the test on the stack on his desk I bent down and whispered meanly, "Nice Chiron, real nice."

He looked at me with sad eyes and shooed me away.

_Poor, poor Percy._


	9. In Which I Experience Foreshadowing

Chapter Eight:

Did you know that a lot of minds in one place can give you a terrible headache, especially when mixed with the fumes of gas and old lady smells?

Did you know that a Greyhound can do that to you?

On the way back to Dear old New York Ci-tay, I had a pounding, raging headache. At Yancy, it was so easy to control my headache, seeing as I was used to all the minds in that place. But on the Greyhound, things were soooooooooooo different. I couldn't wait to get to Camp Half-Blood, where those minds were all familiar and wouldn't try to kill me!!!

Grov was scared that something was going to kill us, Percy was getting curious about Grov, and I just tried to keep from getting sick.

I poked Grov blindly, my eyes still closed, and muttered, "Stop fidgeting, Percy's getting nervous."

But Grover didn't stop which probably led dear Percy to say "Looking for Kindly Ones?"

_Oh, snap!_

I laughed wryly as Grover stuttered, "W-w-what do you mean??"

Percy's little guilty conscience came out in the words, "I heard that conversation with MR. Brunner last night."

_Yeah, thanks to moi! Really Percy, my love, I spent so much time fighting myself to get you to hear a few scraps of information to your lovely ears and you rat _yourself_ out!!!  
_Grover stared at me first, twitching, before turning to Percy. "How much did you hear..?"

He he he, I felt so powerful right then!!!

"Oh…not much." Percy muttered, "What's the summer solstice deadline."

_I really hate that solstice word!!!_

"Yeah Grov, What's the summer solstice deadline?" I murmured. Grov's twitching increased and I kind of got scared the poor satyr was having a seizure. _DON'T DIE GROVER!!!!_

And then the weirdest thing you will ever hear happened…

Grover stopped twitching and turned to me…but his face was not that of Grover's, it wasn't even something from this world…

_It was the face of my dear father Hades. _

He was looking right at me, glaring and staring, and then he spoke.

"Do you think I _wasn't_ war godling???!!" it shrieked.

"Um……hey dad." He stammered, kind of scared…I have to admit.

But my dear old dark father didn't say anything else…just stood there looking at me.

And then, just as suddenly as it had happened, the face on Grover disappeared in a burst of golden light.

Now _that_ was weird.

The good thing was, my headache was gone though and Grover had stopped twitching.

I wondered what that little episode had foreshadowed.

You see _that_ was my clairvoyance speaking to me.

And it had showed war in the future.

_War._

And _that_ was up with summer solstice in _my_ list of hated words.


	10. In Which I Take up Archetecture

Chapter Nine:

As I came out of my insane little trance I saw Grover handing Percy his little business card that had all his info on it…even his occupation as a Keeper…our address…etc.

Percy read it and then practically shouted "What's Half-blood-"

"HUSH!!!!!!!!" I yelled. After having a encounter randomly with a god, you never know who could be listening.

"That's our summer address." Grover explained.

Percy looked at me and I fell into his beautiful green eyes. _I'm falling…._

"You live here too."

I could barely nod. I swear once I got back to Camp I was so going to begin building our castle.

"Why would I call on you guys?" he asked harshly.

_To check up on your castle…Duh!!!_

But Grover's ideas didn't involve any architecture.

"I have to protect you." He blurted, blushing all the way down to his hooves.

I rolled my eyes. _Grover if we didn't have witnesses around….._

He turned to me again. _He heard my need for his attention!!!_ "Do you need to protect me too??"

What was I supposed to say…that I was stalking him? _I don't think so_. "Kind of."

Percy stared at him. "What...what are you protecting me from???" he stammered.

Then a jolt shook the bus and a terrible smell hit my nose that gave me a headache again. _Darn relapses!!!_

The bus driver swore and climbed down from his lofty chair.

We had broken down smack in the middle of flipping nowhere.

_Darn Fate._

Funny how sometimes, even though I don't necessarily have a clairvoyant moment, I seem to know what's going to happen in the future.

**Sorry the chapters are becoming so short and all but I've been super swamped. I'm also caught up in another fanfic that I'm going to be posting soon and I prefer to keep updating on this one in little bits then stop writing it altogether. I promise though, I'll update big sometime soon.**

**Luv ya,**

**Ruby Thorn**


	11. In Which I Freak Over Old Ladies & Yarn

Chapter Ten:

After the bus crashed we unloaded in, I must say this again, the middle of flipping _nowhere_!!!!

I looked around and saw nothing, which just added to my theory.

But Percy's dear and familiar mind was uneasy and…._hungry_???

"Dude, why are you hungry?" I asked. He looked at me, crazily. Oh … woopsy daisy… can't give away my mind reading skillage!!!!

"Don't you see that stand over there???" he asked.

"Um…no." I answered. Yet again we are in the middle of_ nowhere_. There was nothing in sight.

"With the old ladies?" he asked again.

"You mean the old ladies that just got off the bus?" I asked pointing vaguely in their direction and their weirdo smell.

"No, the old ladies that are knitting."

"Knitting, dude what are you talking about? They weren't knitting…." I started.

_Oh, no. _

_Fate intervenes!!!!_

" OLD LADIES KNITTING!!!!!!!!" I shrieked.

He nodded. "At that stand over there." He muttered.

He looked over to a patch of open field. I looked over too and saw _nothing_.

_Oh, no!!!_

"Don't tell me they are snipping yarn!!!" I screamed.

He looked back at me. "They just did." He murmured quietly.

"GROVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled.

"What!!!" he yelled back.

I ran over to him in the line for the bathrooms, naturally.

"The Fates!!! They snipped Percy's yarn!!!"

Yes, I do understand now that that sounds kind of crazy, but it was an urgent time!!!!

"Percy's yarn…" Grov started, confused. Then his eyes widened.

"Oh, no! They never pass sixth grade." he whispered speaking my thoughts.

"No kidding!" I yelled.

And then Percy traipsed over.

"Those ladies, does that mean I'm going to die?" he asked, all curious, not really expecting the answer to be yes.

_But it was._

Except we didn't tell him that.


	12. In Which I Stalk Percy Jackson

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Candy Lestrange in this fan fiction!**

Chapter Eleven:

Percy ditched us. My heart is crushed, dead. I'm the living dead. I can't live with this shame. What did I do!!!??

Okay, sorry about the melodrama.

But yeah, Percy ditched us after we got off the bus in New Yawk Cit-ay. That loser. Grrr. He has no idea of the danger he could be in, does he?

_No he doesn't._

The good news is that in the city I can actually use my telekinetic powers to some extent, seeing as people that see will just think I'm, like, Criss Angel's daughter or something of that sort (personally, I'd rather be his girlfriend!!!). I can use my powers all the time at camp. During school I can't use telekinesis, partly because it's too dangerous to use it in such an enclosed space, and secondly because all the people in there are already crazy but don't know it. If they see me moving stuff around with my mind, they might find out their crazy, and I don't want to be blamed for that, thank you very much!!!

_We had to find Percy Jackson._

Yes, yes deary, I know that that thought sounded very predator like, very cannibal like, very…um... _monster_ like, but like I've said before, desperate times call for desperate measures (and thoughts!!!).

_We_ had _to find Percy Jackson._

I started the whole thing by opening my mind to the whole entire New York Cit-ay. I tried to pinpoint my loves thoughts from among the masses. The true test of love, use you creepy powers to find you…um…_love_. _News Flash: It was soooooooooooo hard._ Millions of people's minds were flowing into my head and finding one person's mind from those people was painful work.

Finally, I got a lead. He was heading home, in Manhattan. All I had to do was follow the thoughts in his head. Good Gracious, maybe I should look for a career in a detective place or something. The next Sherlock Holmes, and guess what… she's a _girl_!!!! We have a sexist society these days. All the great heroes are, you guessed it…_male_. Grrr.

But yeah, we followed the thoughts, all the way to his house. These thoughts included,

How much he hated his step dad. Get this, he calls him _Smelly Gabe_!!! I laughed at _that one_ too.

How much he loved mommy dearest (if only he thought of my with that same amount of love!!!)

How excited he was to get to some beach, I believe it was called, Montauk. Yeah that's it.

And, as always, he was wondering who his father was (which was somehow connected to this beach of his.).

That last one had me scared. If he didn't know who his father was, it could be anyone, anyone at all. Grov and I were very very far behind him though, and by the time we reached the block where he lived, he was already speeding away in a car to the beach. _Just great._

So we hopped in a taxi cab and followed them, at a _very slow pace_. _Darn city traffic._

Once we hopped in that slow cab, Grover started talking. He hadn't been talking the whole way, I had used the amazingly affective excuse of having to concentrate on finding Percy (it wasn't as hard as I had made it out to be) but now, that annoyingly pessimistic trap of his just_ had_ to open.

"I can't believe he ditched us!!! Did we creep him out too much??? Was he scared??? DOES HE NOT LIKE ME!!!!!!!!!??????????" Grover shouted. I closed my eyes, trying to block out his annoyingness.

"Why are you asking me." I mumbled.

He looked at me like I was just a bit touched in the head.

"Maybe because you are _physic_!!!" he shouted.

_Oh, yeah, maybe that._

That taxi cab driver looked back at us like we were crazy. He _thought_ we were crazy. I rolled my eyes. "Grover, shut up!!!" I hissed. He did instantly, though his mind raced doubts and fears.

Finally, we got to that beach. I convinced that taxi driver, using just a bit of those powers of mine, that I had paid him all that I owed (I really hadn't. I was flat broke. But we did give him some money for his troubles).

When we got out of the cab, we saw that it was raining. _Oh, common!!!_

When I and Grov finally found the vaca house they were talking about, we found a small shack that was so buried in sand; I thought it was a rock. _Why in the world did that boy love it so much???_

As we walked up to the doorway, trying to think of a way to make it look like we weren't _stalking _Percy, Grov turned to me.

"What?" I asked him. He had a question in his mind.

"Should I take my pants off?" he asked.

_Um…what???!!! Grover, I love Percy, not you!!!!_

He blushed and corrected himself. "Should I show Percy I'm a satyr?"

"Um…_no_!" I yelled.

"How else am I going to tell him? He is coming to camp this year!" Grover retorted.

_Wait…PERCY WAS COMING TO CAMP!!!! Woot!!!_

"Chiron told me on the last day of school." Grover added.

_Oh._

I sighed. I wanted to see my loves face, not fight with Grover. "Do whatever you want Grov, just know about the consequences."

He nodded and told me to turn around so he could, like, strip. Wow that kid was funny. When I turned around, half of his body was shaggy matted fur. We finished our way up to the house, and knocked on the door.


	13. In Which a Melodrama Starts Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Lightening thief.**

Chapter Twelve:

The door swung open after a few moments of torturous _waiting_. Waiting is really not my thing. I can't stand it at all. There are so many better things to do…such as obsess over Percy, stalk Percy, think of Percy…etc.

"Searching all night. What were you thinking???" Grover cried. After being forced not to talk in front of me for some time, I was guessing he had a lot to say.

I looked onto Percy. _O' Percy my dear, what a beautiful face you have._ I then turned to mommy dearest. She looked exactly like Percy except for in a girly way and her eyes and hair was different colors. But there was one difference. Her mind didn't have the surprise (mostly because of Grover's lack of pants) of Percy's, her mind raced fearful thoughts. She was _scared _of us. Talk about first impressions.

"Percy," she yelled, "What happened at school??? What didn't you tell me??"

_Darn, no mommy son talks about first love and all? Darn!_

"O Zeu kai alloi theoi!" Grover yelled. What, was he like praying or something? Then I realized he had sworn in _Greek and Percy did too. Strange._

But Percy was so caught up in Grover's…er…_legs... _that he didn't notice.

"Percy," his mom screamed, "TELL ME NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"There was a teacher…named…Mrs. Dodds…and she…tried to kill me…and then some old…ladies at a stand…snipped some yarn…" Percy stammered.

His mom stared at him for a long time before grabbing her purse and shouting "Get to the car. All of you! Go!"

We all rushed to the car and hopped right in. We put that pedal to the metal and zoomed on our merry way, in the general direction of Camp Half-Blood. Yay!!!!

"So, you guys know my mom??" he asked. Now _he_ was scared. I'M NOT A SCARY PERSON I SWEAR!!!

"Not exactly." Grover and I said at the same time.

"I mean, we've never met in person, but she knows I've been watching you." He explained. Percy turned to me again. I hoped our kids got those beautiful green eyes…

"You're not watching me?" he asked.

"Nope, I'm just along for the ride." I answered, very Zen like.

He turned back to Grover.

"What _are_ you?" he asked, quite rudely in my opinion.

"It doesn't matter." I snapped.

"It _doesn't_ matter. My friend is, like, a _donkey _from the waist down!" he shrieked. I closed my eyes_. Grov was gonna blow in 3...2...1..._

"GOAT!!!"

_I told ya so._

"What!?"

"I am a goat from the waist down!!!! Not a donkey, a GOAT!!!!"

"Oh."

"Oh, is _oh_ all you have to say to me."

"STOP WITH THE STUPID DIALOUGE!!!!" I screamed. They all turned to stare at me. "Never mind." I mumbled. "Your dialogue just didn't sound very dramatic."

They rolled their eyes. _Hey, drama is good for the soul, man._

Half way through the eye-rolling Percy's eyes widened. "Half goats…like satyrs!!!??? LIKE MR. BRUNNER'S MYTHS!!!!!" he shrieked.

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. _Why do I always choose looks over brain…?_

"No." I muttered sarcastically.

"Really?"

"NO!!!"

"Settle down back there!" Percy's mom screamed over the noise.

_Stupid parental units always ruin everything._

"Wait…the myths are real?" Percy asked.

As I nodded Grover muttered, "Like Mrs. Dodds."

"Wait, there was a Mrs. Dodds!!!???"

We both nodded.

"Then why'd you lie?"

"You'd attract fewer monsters if you didn't know!" I answered exasperated. _It didn't have to take a rocket scientist to figure that one out!_

"Huh?" was all I got as an answer.

"Percy, there's not enough time to explain!" His mom shouted.

_Thank the gods for parental units!_

"We have to get you to safety!" I shouted again. _What was with all this loud voices today? Karma was going to come down on us with a vengeance._

"Safety, from what?" Percy asked.

"Oh nobody," Grover started trying his hand at what comes naturally to me, sarcasm. "Just the Lord of the Dead and his blood-thirstiest minions." He added.

"I prefer Hades, thank you very much." I muttered annoyed. "Lord of the Dead sounds so, evil."

Grover rolled his eyes and Percy gave me this weird look.

I looked out the window to try to evade all the rolling of the eyes and saw a PICK YOUR OWN STRAWBERRIES sign roll by. _Camp Half-Blood here we come!_

As if reading my mind Percy asked, "Where are we going?"

"To the camp where you father wanted you to go to." His mom replied. Seeing as his dad was a _god_, I saw that as a just answer.

"You mean the camp you didn't want me to go to?"

_The plot thickens! Go drama!_

"Please dear, understand, you're in danger!" his mom cried.

"Because some old ladies snipped yarn." He replied.

"Fates." I groaned.

"What, no more voodoo Candy please?"

"No, those weren't old ladies, they were the Fates, and they snip yarn when someone is about to die."

"Oh." Percy was scared now!

Then the car swerved and we almost hit a big dark _thing_.

"We're almost there. Another mile. We have to make it!" Percy's mom pleaded to herself.

BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_We exploded._

Everyone in the car was propelled into the air and filled with a crazy pain. And then...

"Ow." Everyone moaned in unison, peeling various body parts off of various car parts.

"Percy!" Percy's mom cried.

"I'm okay." he muttered, clutching his head.

We looked around, becoming more and more aware of our surroundings. We were in a ditch. _Lightning_ had blown us _off of the road_.

What in the world was Zeus thinking??? What did the gods think they were doing, trying to kill us? And why were they doing us. I turned to look at Grover, but screamed as I saw that he was motionless. Blood was pouring from his head and he looked…dead.

_Oh, no. PLEASE NO!!!!_

"Food." He groaned. I rolled my eyes. _Stupid satyrs._

"Percy and…er…Candy, we have to go…." Percy's mom said. Then her face paled and her heart rate sped up. She was staring through the back windshield and Percy and I whipped around to follow her gaze.

A half man- half bull thingy was standing behind us, wearing…Fruit of the Loom???

_The Minotaur, in my words, bad karma in the form of a monster._

"Percy." I murmured. "Get out of the car." We had to go, to get to camp. We would be safe there, at least.

He pushed his weight against the door, but it wouldn't budge. He tried the passenger door and it swung open. He turned back to us.

"Candy, get Grover, mom come with me."

Um…_excuse me_. I am the more _experienced _fighter here, aren't I? And I _do not_ listen to bossy people.

But, since I owed it to Grover, I picked him up and followed Percy out the passenger door.

But his mom wouldn't follow.

"Mom, come on." He shouted.

She shook her head, scared half to the Underworld and back.

"Mom, _come on_!" hr yelled.

"I can't cross the property line Percy! You guys don't have time! Go!"

"You are coming with us." Percy growled, exasperated and totally taking control.

"I told you-"

"Mom, I'm not leaving you."

Without waiting for her answer he turned around and started walking away. I dragged Grov behind. Man, was he heavy. Enchiladas are _bad_ for you health. Mrs. Jackson crawled out of the car and, bless that woman, helped me carry Grover since _somebody _named Peruses was being a _control-freak._

We didn't get very far though, before the Minotaur picked up our scent. Even with Mrs. Jackson whispering fighting tips under her breath, we didn't stand a chance.

The Minotaur howled a rage filled howl and turned towards our smell. Thank the gods I was wearing perfume.

Grover moaned "Food." again. "Hush Grover." I groaned. Why did I leave my weapons at camp last year??!!! Why!!!??

The Minotaur charged at us.

Luckily we all dove out of its way.

We were at the top of the hill, looking down on dear old camp. But Mrs. Jackson was running the opposite way. At first I thought she was just being cowardly. Then I saw the Minotaur chasing her. Smart woman.

"Run Percy! I can't go any farther!" she screamed.

The Minotaur was catching up though, and soon he'd get her. Percy and I watched, helpless, as the Minotaur lifted Percy's mom up in the air by her throat and shook her, bellowing an animal sound. She looked at us for a second, fear apparent in all her features and then she was…gone.

A flash of golden light came, a fireworks display of light, and Percy Jackson's mother was gone.

I dropped, my head in my hands, my headache back. That golden light…it had been in the vision I'd had on the bus this morning, the one with my father, the one about war. A terrifying headache came crashing down on my head, and before I knew what was happening, I blacked out.

**Yeah, I've written all the way to camp!!!! I'm so excited. Next chapter, the new character is going to be introduced so stay tuned, I'll be posting it soon!!!!! Luv ya!**

**Ruby Thorn.**

**PS: I know I changed the dialogue and some of the actions around in this chapter, but I felt it would make it more interesting. Sorry if you don't like it!**


	14. In Which I Prove my Powers

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Lightning Thief or anything else in this chapter.**

Chapter Thirteen:

As I woke out of my deep slumber my headache returned. My head felt like it was going to explode, like metal in a microwave (or a bagel. Did you know that when you put a bagel in the microwave for 3 minutes it explodes the microwave!? I'm not kidding; I've done it (for fun and by accident). I was just waiting for the countdown to the end of my life, when my soul would be shipped off to my father, and the gods know what he would do to it then! I needed Aspirin _now_!

I sat up slowly in my bed and looked around at my cabin, Hade's cabin. The place was seriously dark and looked evil like all get out. The outside was painted black with little rocks showing grotesque death scenes making up the stone pathway leading up to the cabin. There was a huge tree growing next to the cabin that had the place thrust into shadow 24/7. That meant that it was usually freezing cold inside the place and no electrical outlets inside to put in space heaters (or straighten your hair). The inside was just as dark as the outside with only candles for light and black walls. And people honestly wonder _why_ I'm afraid of the dark (which is kind of oxymoronic if you think about it, I mean Hade's kid afraid of the dark.). Thankfully though the candles never ever burn out unless you want them too, which personally I can live without!

In my attempts to make my summer home more appealing to me and less of a scary place to live in, I had plastered band posters _everywhere_. AFI, From First to Last, Green Day, Escape the Fate, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and many _many_ other bands stared down at me from the walls (there were even some of Hello Kitty and Tinkerbell. YAY LITTLE KID STUFF!!!). I had placed incense around in every nook and cranny and some of the artwork that I'd done hung on the walls (they were things like sunrises and happy picturesque days, happy things that would make everything brighter.).

I was relieved to see that it all was still there, every poster, picture and incense stick. Nobody had taken my stuff over the summer, thank the gods. I reached under my bed and brought out my trunk of clothes and weapons that I kept here over the summer. I pulled out my throwing stars and knives before going through the clothes. You never can be to sure of your stuff, especially with those tantalizingly annoying/amazing boys from Hermes cabin. Even though nobody but those born to Hade's was allowed in here, my stuff still went missing sometimes.

I looked down at my dirty clothes and tossed on clean skinny jeans and a black Hello Kitty top before pulling my Converses on and walking outside. I was heading towards the Big House, in search of some Aspirin for my headache and a glass of lemonade just because I wanted it. Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me. I spun around, ready to kill anyone who was trying to hurt me, when I stopped and shrieked.

"Kit-Kat!!!!!!" I yelled, arousing some nearby birds in that tree that always covers my house.

The girl who was running towards me smiled and skidded to a halt. She had long auburn hair that hung wild to her waist and deep brown eyes. A wisp of a grin was flickering on her face when she turned and said using my nickname, "Hey Skittlebits. I didn't know you were already up."

"How have you been?" I asked. After being surrounded by the male species for so long, a female face was most welcome in my life.

She shrugged and smiled. "I've been good."

I nodded and hooked my arm through hers, dragging her on my way to that Aspirin.

"So, you know that new boy." She asked after a bit. I looked at her wondering who she was talking about. "The one that dragged you and…er…_Grover_ into camp." She explained to my blank look.

PERCY!!!!!!!!!

"Percy?" I asked. Kit-Kat nodded. "He just woke up a few minutes ago. I was so worried that he was dead from the Minotaur and all, but Annabeth nursed him back to health." She explained.

I didn't hear much of that though; all I had heard was that _Percy was awake_!!!!!!

"Where is he?" I screamed. Kit-Kat smiled knowingly. "Chiron and, Mr. D, just finished explaining everything about the gods and stuff to him and now Chiron is giving him the tour of the grounds. I found that out from…_Grover_." I rolled my eyes and turned away from the Big House. The Aspirin could wait, I _had _to find Percy.

"Who do you think his father is?" Kit-Kat screamed as we ran down a hill. I shrugged. "I don't know!" As we rushed to the side of a Percy Jackson, I passed many of the friends I hadn't seen in months. I waved to a few, glared at others. I was so happy to be back around the people who knew me that I almost didn't hear when Selena, daughter of Aphrodite, yelled for me to stop. Kit-Kat did though. She stopped us and dragged me over to where Selena was standing.

"Hey Candy, Cadmium." She said.

"Please, call me Caddy or Cat."

"Call her Kit-Kat." I mumbled. I personally loved my pet name for her. Selena gave me a dazzling smile mixed with a metallic stare. She hated being interrupted.

"Well_, anyways_, what's the rush?" she asked, turning away from me, _thank the gods_!

"We're looking for Percy Jackson!" I blurted.

She cocked an eyebrow at me and smiled. "The new kid? Why?" she asked knowingly. I rolled my eyes in exasperation and muttered, "Because he's my...um..._friend_!"

She nodded while smiling that obnoxious smile of hers before pointing towards the cabins. "Last I saw of him he was going with Chiron over there."

I shrieked in ecstasy and gathered Selena up in a big hug. I loved that girl. "Thank you Selena, thank you thank you thank you!!!!!!!!!" I yelled and ran off towards the cabins with her waving at me behind. What I found there was not a happy sight.

_Annabeth was talking to Percy!_

"Hey guys!" I called and flounced over to the picnic table they were sitting at in the middle of the annoying half-circle of cabins. Oh, and did I forget to mention, that my cabin just so happens to be about 10 feet away from this semi-circle, which makes me even more of an outcast?

"Candy?" Percy asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No, i'm Jessica Alba stupid! Of course it's Candy!"

"You stay at Camp Half-Blood too?"

"Would you have been able to drag me across the boundaries if I hadn't come here?"

He looked at me, dazed, and shook his head slowly.

"Exactly." I muttered.

Behind me Kit-Kat was slithering quietly into the seat next to me.

"Hey Annabeth." Kit-Kat murmured.

"Hey Cat." She returned. "Hey Candy." She said coldly.

"Hello Annabeth." I returned, adding more ice to this bitter margarita.

Percy looked from me to Annabeth before turning his eyes to Kit-Kat. "Who's this?"

"This is Cadmium." Annabeth said.

"Caddy or Cat is fine." Kit-Kat interjected.

"IT"S KIT-KAT!!!!" I shouted throwing my hands in the air. Why couldn't anyone get it right? Kit-Kat's were a type of _candy. Skittles_ were a type of _candy_, let alone my favorite one, hence my nickname _Skittlebits_. It was all relevant.

"Cadmium, that's a…um…different name." Percy said, trying to make small talk.

Kit-Kat got red in the face. She has a temper problem that girl. She stood up and took a step forward, I don't know about anyone else, but I felt the ground rumble beneath me. They others didn't seem to notice though, but Percy was still cowering.

"Cadmium is the name of the brightest star!!!!!!!" I screamed, thrusting Kit-Kat into the chair again. That girl takes her name way to seriously!

"Oh. That's pretty." Percy quickly said.

"So, what have you two been gossiping about?" I asked meaning Annabeth and Percy's convo.

"Well, Annabeth over here has just been explaining that my ADD and dyslexia all has some divine purpose or something." He said, shooting Annabeth a glare. _AMEN TO THAT BROTHER!!!!!_ "Before that she was explaining about how my dad is apparently _not_ dead and that he's a god who probably doesn't care about me and won't claim me as his son. And before that she was telling me that I'm "_the one"_, whatever that means, and that everyone here at this camp is suicidal and wants to kill the Minotaur like I did!!!!"

He was glaring daggers now. I love that boy!

I was just about to laugh at his anger when I realized something. He had just said he's killed the Minotaur!!!  
"YOU KILLED THAT SICK MONSTER FROM THE UNDEROWRLD!!!!!!" I screeched. Percy looked over to me, taking a few seconds away from his death laser beam glare, and nodded. "If you're referring to the Minotaur, then the answer is yes." He tried to say it in a manly way but completely failed. If I hadn't been completely amazed by this complication, I would have laughed my head off.

Then I saw it. Sitting on the table was a GLASS OF LEMONADE!!!!

I screamed and harnessed the kinetic energy around the glass, to send it whizzing my way, with _nothing holding it_. I chugged that sucker down and wiped my mouth when I was done, looking around to see Percy's wide eyes, Kit-Kat's smirk and Annabeth's all out glare fest.

"Candy, what in the world did you just do?" Percy gasped.

I looked innocently over at him. I can use my powers in camp; there are no rules against it. Then why was Annabeth _glaring_ at me?

"I used my telekinesis." I pouted. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Skittlebit's mom is a physic." Kit-Kat explained icily. "She has godly powers and other, unusual, ones."

"Oh for goodness sakes!" Annabeth cried. "Why don't we get it over with? Your dear friend Candy can move stuff with her brain, sometime see the future, and read you mind!"

_Thanks for blowing my cover Annabeth!_

"You can read my mind!" Percy gasped, not even caring about the other powers in my resume. I nodded, completely unabashed.

"Really?" he squeaked. I nodded again.

"Think of the most random thing ever." I sighed, using my proving-myself test. I waited a few seconds and read into his thoughts. I cocked an eyebrow. "Ketchup?!" I asked him. His eyes widened.

"Do it again, you're just good at guessing!" he demanded. _Okay, whatever._

I read his mind again.

"Pudding?"

"Do it again!"

"Bacon."

"Do it again!"

"Cheese."

"Again!"

"WOULD YOU QUIT WHINING AND GET OVER THE FACT THAT I CAN READ YOUR MIND!!!!!!!!" I screamed. He nodded and looked at me, kind of frightened. "So you can read my mind. What god gives you those powers?" I rolled my eyes.

"I already told you. Those powers come from my physic mother!"

"Then what god is your father?" he asked.

"Guess."

"Hermes?"

"No, I do not steal stuff."

"Apollo?"

"Oh no, I can't have a crush on my own father!" (Kit-Kat smirked at that one)

"What are some others? Oh, Dionysus?"

"Do I _look _fat?

"Ares?"

"Oh, lord no! Violence is not in my nature.(most of the time)"

"Poseidon?"

"She's Hade's daughter." Kit-Kat sighed. Percy looked at me. "Really?"

"Why would I lie about having an evil dad? It's nothing to be proud of."

"What about you?" he asked, looking at Kit-Kat timidly. "Who are your parents?" Kit-Kat shrugged. "Dad's Hades, I think. He hasn't claimed me yet though, if he is my dad. I don't know who my mom is."

"Wouldn't she be a mortal?"

Kit-Kat's eyes narrowed dangerously. "No, my mother was not a mere mortal. I grew up in an orphanage without her, meaning she wouldn't be mortal."

The thing about Kit-Kat is that she will stick to that story. She can't accept the fact that maybe her mom was a mortal and died when she was little and couldn't remember and that she was then given to an orphanage. Instead she believes whole-heartedly that her mom is a god also or something, instead of facing the logical facts.

Percy nodded quickly. A bit too quickly. He was scared.

Then a husky voice behind us yelled, "Hey look, the newbie!"

I groaned under my breath as we all turned around to face Clarisse, who was heading our way.

**Okay, so how's the new character. I am open to suggestions to make her better and such and I want your reaction to her and stuff, but please no flaming! I don't know about this chapter. I was wondering if I should re-write it and put a bit of the end of Annabeth's conversation with Percy that is actually in the book in. I'm not sure. I would also like feedback on the nicknames for Candy and Cadmium. Should I not use Skittlebits too (I am not changing Kit-Kat. I love it too much!)? So yeah, I really want feedback on this chapter, so please give it!**


	15. In Which I Pick a Nickname

Chapter Fifteen:

Clarisse pounded over in her cameo jacket and that annoying totally cliché posse trailing behind her. _Can't that girl go anywhere by herself?_

I glanced over at Percy who was staring at Clarisse, probably noticing how…um…big she was. Kit-Kat was just shrinking down in her chair (she's had to deal with that girl before…long story). Annabeth though was the only one who got up the courage to say, "Clarisse why don't you go polish your spear or something?"

I _totally_ would have said something too, except I was _so_ preoccupied with my Percy's well-being, no lie.

"Sure Miss Princess, so I can run you through with it Friday night." Clarisse sneered back.

"Go to the crows!" Annabeth shrieked. The words had the foreign air about them that meant that they had been said in Greek.

Oh, one thing about the crows, because you might just be wondering why in the world Annabeth had screamed that. The crow was the most often used term that is safe to use when mentioning Kronos our dearest friend residing at the bottom of Tartarus.

"We'll pulverize you." Clarisse hissed. Come to think of it, I had no idea whose team I was on, or else I would _so_ be in this little conversation.

"Hey Kit-Kat," I whispered, "Whose team is Hades cabin on?"

She tore her gaze away from Clarisse and muttered "I think you're on Annabeth's team. I groaned quietly. _Oh goody, a chance for that girl to boss me around._ I am _so_ looking forward to this!

"Clarisse," I said calmly, "You do know that we are going to whip you, so don't even try to win." I pronounced every word slowly and clearly as if she was stupid (which she was).

She glared at me. "Shut up Goth-girl. I could beat _you _anytime."

I smiled. "For one thing Clarisse I prefer "cutesy or punksy girl" to "Goth- girl". Secondly Goth's were like German people who took over Rome and even though I might be able to take over Rome, I am not German, at least, I don't think I am. Lastly, I do happen to recall a time when I did, in fact, beat _you_, more then once actually, and on this occasion _you_ happened to cry all the way back to the disgusting cabin of yours."

Clarisse gave me this ion beam death glare while Kit-Kat and Percy laughed quietly and even Annabeth managed to smile.

"I'll remember this day, girly, and my father will hear about this." She spat.

"Clarisse, you father happens to be the mere god of war. Did you know that war, which your father controls, causes death, which just so happens to be _my_ father's domain? So, since_ your_ father likes war, which causes death, you kind of have an ongoing debt to _me _because my father keeps the dead that your father kills in his wars."

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I smirked. She considered this for a few minutes before turning to Percy, apparently done with me.

"Who's this runt?" she growled.

"Percy meet Clarisse who is, like Candy kindly inferred, is the daughter of Are, god of war."

Percy blinked. "Okay." He said sounding unsure.

"Got a problem with that?"

"No, it explains the smell." Percy retorted.

I rolled my eyes. Although I was happy that the boy was following in my footsteps in teasing Clarisse, I wasn't_ too_ sure the boy could take her down like I could.

Clarisse growled deep in her throat. "We got an initiation ceremony for newbies prissy."

"Percy."

"Whatever."

"I think I'm going to go find Grover or something." Kit-Kat whispered in my ear. I nodded, understanding her fear. She had bad memories involving initiations. I, for one, was staying here. Maybe Percy could beat the girl.

"Come on, I'll show you." Clarisse said.

"Clarisse-" Annabeth put in.

"Stay out of this wise girl, are you up for it?" she asked turning back to Percy.

Percy's mind whirred new-kiddy thoughts.

"Percy, you should know that-" I started

"Stay out of it Gothy."

"Cutesy would be better." I murmured, rolling my eyes.

Percy tossed the Minotaur horn he was holding into my hand and got into what he thought would be a good fighting stance.

_He was down in like three seconds. _

Clarisse had him in a choke hold and was dragging him off to the _girls _bathroom. Poor kid, how humiliating.

Annabeth and I followed, me trying to use my power to ward the big girl off him and Annabeth screaming protests.

"Like he's Big Three material. The Minotaur probably died laughing at how stupid he was." She snickered.

Ha ha, how_ funny_.

"Hold that terrible insult for one second." I commanded, trying to make her see the truth and repent.

But she dragged Percy into a stall while her posse tried to surround me (they failed in that by the way) but when I was out of their chubby grasp Percy's head was already near the toilet and there was no way I could stop the madness.

And then something really weird happened. Maybe not as weird as, say, my weirdo little clairvoyance thingy with my father and all, but it was pretty weird.

As Percy's head was centimeters from the bowl, the water rushed out and crashed through the bathroom soaking everyone, even me. _Gosh darn it! Stupid boy._

The only person that wasn't wet was him. _Selfish…_

I spat out gross toilet water and looked around. Clarisse and her posse were nowhere to be found.

Percy stood up and walked over shakily.

"How did you…" Annabeth started.

"…do that.?" I finished.

Percy shrugged, scared himself. "I don't know."

He walked outside with me and Annabeth following like a posse now (ironic).

"You are dead now, boy." Clarisse sneered from the ground. She and her posse were soaking wet and covered in dirt. "Dead."

Percy got brave just then and spoke up. "Want to gargle with toilet water again, Clarisse? Close your mouth!"

_Oh yeah! Preach it brother!_

Clarisse on the other hand, wanted revenge. The posse came in handy just then, and grabbed hold of her and dragged her away, swearing at us.

"Nice one Percy!" I congratulated. But he was focused on Annabeth who was staring at him, not saying anything.

"What are you thinking?" he snapped angrily.

"I'm thinking that I want you on my capture the flag team." She said.

"Ditto." I mumbled even though having her boss me around was not going to be very fun.

But on a much happier note, Percy was turning out to be pretty powerful, _just like Grover and I had thought_.

Grover was going to love this!

**Please I really do love reviews as long as their mnot flaming me. Please please please review! )**

**Ruby Thorn**


	16. In Which I Plan Sure Catastrophe

Chapter Fifteen:

After the little selfish Perseus Jackson episode in the bathroom, Annabeth led Percy back to the Hermes cabin. I, on the other hand, went off to find my dear friend Kit-Kat. I walked around camp trying to find that dang girl. Unfortunately for moi though, I got stopped in my search by those above mentioned Hermes boys.

"Hold up!" a voice behind me called. The voice sounded like it was poking fun at me (but in a nice way) and it sounded like the speaker was smiling.

I spun around and grinned. "Hey guys!" I yelled upon seeing the grinning faces of two of the best Hermes kids you will ever meet, Chester and Nigel (they are among those nice ones that only pull practical jokes and don't steal stuff from you, the Stoker brothers are among both).

"Hey Candy, Selena told us you were back!" Chester called as he walked over, still wearing an impish grin. Long ago, before a certain selfish boy was introduced into my life, I had an enormous crush on Chester.

Nigel followed Chester over to me and gave a short wave before saying, "Yeah, nice to see you!"

I smiled back and swept them up into an enormous hug and explored more culture by kissing both of their cheeks in that exotic French way (I wasn't flirting, really, just showing affection).

Chester blushed to his roots but Nigel just grinned and kissed me back swiftly on the cheek. I stepped back to take a look at how much they'd grown.

Even though they were related they really looked nothing alike. Chester was normal height with blonde hair and blue eyes that twinkled when he smiled (which was all the time).

Nigel was taller then most, with curly brown hair that hung longer then most boys and hazel, almost yellow eyes. They were both pretty, but Percy's sea green eyes stamp out _all _other male competitors.

"So, how's life been without me?" I asked. Chester and Nigel were both year-long campers. Long story behind those two's story, but they were both basically like me. They stayed year long because they didn't like home too much (I won't get into their stories, sometimes the best people get the worst situations. Maybe I'll reveal another day.). I would stay year long, but I prefer stalking my betrothed.

"Pretty okay, I guess." Nigel started. Chester was still recovering from my general affection. I rolled my eyes inside my head and under my breath murmured, "Pull any good pranks?" Chester had recovered by now, thank the gods, and was smiling again. "Nope, not without our mastermind here with us!" he proclaimed. I smiled. I may be part Hermes (Just kidding Hermes, don't kill me!). I love pranks just like them!

"Thank you for waiting for me." I replied.

Right then, a red flash was all that was seen before I was on the ground. I blinked in surprise and it took me a few minutes before I made out the shape of Kit-Kat above me, panting with lack of breathe.

"Kit-Kat." I breathed, the wind knocked out of me, "What in the world is your problem?"

Kit-Kat took a few more deep breaths before whispering, "Um, nothing."

"Kit-Kat, I believe something is wrong with you! Now it may not be your fault your losing the few marbles you were blessed with, but I do believe that that is not nothing."

Kit-Kat rolled her eyes and picked herself up off of me. She helped me to my feet before turning to Chester and Nigel. "Hey guys." She said like no tackling of poor innocents had just happened.

"Hey Cat." They both said at the same time.

GOODNESS GRACIOUS CAN'T ANYONE GET IT RIGHT!!!!

"It's Kit-Kat." I exclaimed, _once again_. I turned back to said girl. "What is the matter with you?"

That was when I heard it, far in the background, the sound of feet, or rather hooves coming near us. I turned back to Kit-Kat. "You were running from _Grover_?" I asked, exasperated.

"No." Kit-Kat blustered.

I tapped my foot and waited for an explanation for I knew that this was the truth. "Why did Grover's horns and evil, _evil_ tail scare you?"

"No."

But before the answer for these obscene actions came around Grover entered the picture. "Hey guys." He said. He turned to Kit-Kat. "I thought I saw you running from me." He said. I turned to Kit-Kat, eyes wide. I think I had gotten to the bottom of this. I think Kit-Kat _liked_ Grover. So when she saw him scampering or trotting or whatever half-goats do her way, she ran so she wouldn't be caught one-on-one with him. Surprise.

But there was some gossip that Grover's dear goaty ears needed to here, gossip involving a dear selfish boy!

"Hey Grover did you hear about Percy and the…"

"Bathroom incident, yes I did. Word tends to get around quickly in this camp."

What! That was _my _gossip to spread. Dag nab it!

"Anyways, we better start heading to the dining pavilion, dinners about to start." Grover said. Just as he said that, a bell in the distance rang. I said goodbye to Chester, Nigel and Grover seeing as they needed to meet with their cabins for dinner. Come to think of it, Kit-Kat needed to go with them Hermes kids, seeing as she was un-determined and was currently residing in their cabin, but I pulled her behind.

"You like Grover." I accused.

"I do not." Kit-Kat protested.

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Fine, even though I don't believe you, I will help you cover it up." I finally said.

Kit-Kat smiled. "And even though it is not true, I thank you." She answered. I smiled too. Even though she hadn't admitted directly, we both kept the secret. I love Kit-Kat.

I turned away and looped my arm through hers again. We walked off to the pavilion and caught up with Chester and Nigel.

Before we were too near the pavilion (or Chiron's radar ears) Chester and Nigel told Kit-Kat to go ahead without them and tell Luke they were coming. Kit-Kat did, with a few glances back at me. Chester and Nigel pulled me behind a tree, which would have been quite sketchy if they hadn't been some of the nicest guys ever.

"We were thinking.." Nigel started.

"That we could…"Chester put in

"…Pull a prank during capture the flag!" they finished together.

"What kind of prank?" I asked, already interested.

"We have a great idea." Nigel said.

"We just need your mastermind to perfect it." Chester added.

"Deal." I said.

We all shook hands before climbing the rest of the way up to the pavilion and the lonely dinner that awaited me.

**Hey. Ruby here. I know that the arrival of Chester and Nigel is kind of random and all but it will all make sense in the next few chapters. And Kit-Kat's crush on Grover will make sense fairly soon too. You have to love suspense. So ya, stay tuned and I'll try and update as often as possible, I've been busy finishing my other story so far but now that its done I can work whole-heartedly on this one.**

**Much love,**

**Ruby Thorn**


	17. In Which I Get High Off of Smoke

Chapter Sixteen:

I sat down at the lonely dark Hades table, which was tucked away in a lonely and quite dismal corner and tucked into my soon-to-be-depressing meal. Even the thought of the prank Chester, Nigel and I were going to do could brighten my spirits. I_ hate_ not talking. I can't _stand_ it. And a whole entire dinner without speaking _once_ was pure torture!

"La la la la la." I sang to myself, trying to brighten my mood.

I glanced around the pavilion and saw Percy at the end of the Hermes line with Kit-Kat a few people in front of him and Chester and Nigel a few people in front of her. Quelle coinky dink! A lot of my friends are in Herme's cabin! Quelle coinky dink!

Chiron and Mr. D (ew) sat at the table in the front.

Chiron stood and pounded his hoof against the ground and raised his goblet. "To the gods!" he said.

"To the gods." I murmured, my voice cracking from loneliness.

The wood nymphs made their rounds with the food and I, of course, was last, as always because I am in the back corner of the room which happens to be a very shady place. I picked my plate up and went up to the sacrificial fire I dropped a piece of steak into the fire, muttered, "Hades", sniffed the flames and got a little high, and then said my prayer.

_Hmm… what to say, what to say? Well, thank you oh so very much for making everything I am assigned to in this camp, like a certain cabin and a certain table, shady, dark, and downright lonely. You are making me very depressed father, very depressed. Maybe that is your plan, I mean you are a dark god, so-to-speak, and I bet you want your peppy daughter to be dark too. Well I already wear all-black, what else to you want from me??? Goodness gracious, lighten up a bit! I'm not meaning to be disrespectful to you, father, I just wish I had better living conditions._

_Thank you,_

_Oh, and P.S., Can you control humans such as Dave and make me loose my control and use the powers that you gave me to kill human beings because if you do, that is really really evil to my poor mother and me, your own flesh and blood, your own daughter. _

_That's really all._

_Bye._

I walked away, not even worrying that I might have been a teeny bit rude to my dear ol' pops, because I really do hate that he didn't make me a sister. A brother would have been fine too.

I sat back down at my table and looked up at the thinning line by the fire. Percy was dropping a piece of brisket into the fire and looking pleadingly at the sky. He looked positively tranquil with his shaggy black hair slightly in his face and those green eyes staring imploringly upwards. Goodness me, that kid was a total hunk of love!

I stared lovingly at my Percy for a few more seconds before turning back to my food and eating. I skipped the meat; I'm an almost-vegetarian. I love bacon too much to give up on meat entirely, but anything but bacon is totally out of the question.

I picked at the biscuit and ate a few strawberries, but I wasn't very hungry. MY mind was whirring with thoughts about the prank Chester, Nigel and I was going to pull. I twirled a strand of black hair around my finger and stared up at the sky and all those beautiful stars. Maybe Kit-Kat and I could go star-gazing tonight, it's the perfect night to do it and Kit-Kat sure loves it to death. I don't mind it at all but sometimes that girl gets way too into it. It's sometimes annoying, she can name every single constellation there is! Creepy right?

As all thoughts of the prank left my head as I stared at the sky I began thinking of capture the flag this Friday night and how much fun it would be to finally use weapons again! I've been waiting for so long!

Suddenly, I snapped out of my dreamy state. I had an idea for the prank, and when to do it! I had to tell Chester and Nigel!

Little did I know what this prank would lead to…and what we would find out…

**Please review, but no flaming please! Next chapter, Candy stargazes with Kit-Kat and sees a bit of her identity, she plans a prank with Chester and Nigel, Candy gets a clairvoyant moment and what happens when they do the prank, and what they find.**

**Ruby Thorn**


	18. In Which I Gaze At Stars

Chapter Seventeen:

After that lonely, lonely dinner, I walked out of the dining pavilion and headed in the general direction of the campfire pit, but on the lookout for my two favorite Hermes boys!!! I searches all around but couldn't find head nor tail of their excessively grinning faces…but I did find Kit-Kat. She was walking up slowly, auburn hair swinging slowly behind her, her neck craning up to look at the stars. The night happened to be pitch black, except for the full moon that bathed everything in a bluish beautiful glow. The stars were bright tonight!

"Hey Kit-Kat." I said, coming up behind her.

Without taking her gaze off of the stars she said, "Hey Candy."

I peered up at the stars and murmured quietly, "Great night for stargazing."

That got her head out of the sky!!!

"Oh Candy, are you saying we should…"

"Skip the bonfire, yes, and…"

"WATCH THE STARS!!!!!!!"

I sighed. "Yes Kit-Kat, my dear, that is what I am talking about."

She bounced up and down with joy and started looking all around her for gods know what!!!

Finally, she pulled me by the arm to a small path. "I found the perfect place for star gazing the other day…" she whispered. She tugged me along the path swiftly as I nearly dislocated my arm by tripping over roots. Finally we came to a small clearing next to the strawberry fields and Kit-Kat pulled me down to the ground. She let go of my arm and lay back on the grass, and started star gazing in that scary adoring way she has. I lay back on the grass too and stared up and before I knew it Kit-Kat was doing what she does best, rattling off all of the names of _every single_ constellation known to men and gods.

"That's the Big Dipper, it points north, and the Little Dipper is somewhere around here somewhere. Ph, look Candy! It's Pandora's Treasure Chest, can you see that it has a blue, a green and a red star in a triangle, hence the name treasure chest…"

"Hold up," I said because something from science class had hit me. "Isn't Pandora's Treasure Chest supposed to be only seen from the southern half of the Earth?"

Kit-Kat glanced at me and shrugged. 'Well I can see it perfectly fine…"

"And how in the world can you see the different colors. All I can see in the stars are little white dots!" I added.

"Well, I don't know how I can, but I can. And the stars color come from the…"

"Elements in them, I know. I can't count on my hands how many times I've gotten that lecture. But how can you see them if their so far away. How can you tell their elements. And how can you see stars you aren't supposed to be seeing on this side of the globe???"

Kit-Kat looked confused. "But those stars have always been up there for me!"

I stared at her. Something wasn't adding up…

"But they shouldn't be there for you." I muttered.

"Whatever Candy, you're just jealous!"

I rolled my eyes. Every time Kit-Kat can't think of anything to say she tells me I'm jealous of her, which is most certainly _not_ true (although I do love her hair color!)

I rolled onto my elbows and made to stand up. "I'm leaving." I said. Enough of this weirdness today! "I have to find Chester and Nigel."

Kit-Kat was already looking back at the gosh-darn sky again. "I think I'll stay here." She quietly murmured. I left her there in that little patch of grass, staring lovingly at the stars like she could feel something up there, watching her.


	19. In Which I Learn About A Brilliant Plan

Chapter Eighteen:

I stumbled down the narrow, grimy path and, once again, tripped quite a few times on my way back to the bonfire that I was supposed to be at. I actually succeeded in slicing open my knee, which hurt like fire and stained my jeans crimson. Bloody brilliant.

Finally I escaped from the dismal forest and was making my way back to the bonfire when I was abducted.

Yes, I was abducted into some bushes.

I was abducted by two smiling fiends who were grinning like maniacs and bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Um, Chester, Nigel, what the heck are you doing, abducting me like that?" I whispered fiercely. They grinned some more and stared back blankly.

"What, have you turned into Clarisse or something, dummies! Speak!" I ordered under my breath.

They turned and looked at one another triumphantly before looking back at us. "We know what we should do for a prank!" Chester sang.

"And it's absolutely positively amazing!" Nigel chirped.

"And you better tell me what it is before I pull it out of your mind!" I chanted sarcastically.

They glanced once more at one another, smiled, and looked back. I waited for an answer. After a few seconds, I got so fed up I telekinetically clunked their heads together.

"Ha ha." I crowed, pleased with my accomplishments.

"Well then, if your done abusing us, here is the deal." Chester groaned, rubbing his head. "Dang Candy, do you have any idea how much it hurts when you do that?"

"Yes, I do know, and guess what! I DON'T CARE!!!" I screeched, laughing madly. I fell down laughing hysterically at my own genius, then pushed myself up quickly and once more entered sitting position.

"Tell me." I hissed.

"Okay, well we were thinking that we design our own flag for the game this Friday!" Nigel hooted. I stared at him. "What?" I asked, confused. "Only the team that wins gets to design the flag.

"Hear us out," Chester said, "The idea is amazing."

I rolled my eyes.

"Well, we design our own flag, and then on Capture the Flag Day we sneak onto both sides and fly the flags we designed."

"What if we get caught?" I asked.

"We won't. Trust us." Chester answered.

"That's a stupid idea guys! What the heck?" I yelled. The smiles turned down.

"What do you mean, Candy?" Nigel asked.

"Of course we're going to get caught! You know that Capture the Flag is a "war" game right? That means that both teams will be looking for players from the opposing team, so when you sneak onto the side that's enemy, they'll kill you!"

Chester and Nigel glanced at each other, their smiles widening. "Not with Annabeth's hat! That one that makes you invisible!"

"You know that she'll never let you have it!"

Chester and Nigel looked at me.

"They don't call us Hermes kids for nothing! Our dad is the god of thieves, by the way."

I stared at them. "No way."

"Yes way!"

"Oh my gosh, no way!"

"Yes way!!!"

"That's like two pranks in one! Let's do it!"

We all slapped highfives and agreed that Chester would steal the hat, Nigel would exchange the flags on Ares side, and I would get guard duty on Athena's side so I could switch that flag around. It was the perfect plan. There was virtually very little that could go wrong with our plan.

And at the same time there was another plan brewing, one that was virtually flawless as well. One that had a sinister plot, and was led by sinister people.

A sinister person like Kronos.


	20. In Which I Roll Down a Ditch

Chapter Twenty:

Chapter Nineteen:

Our great plans came into action. The next day, Chester snuck into Athena's cabin when we were supposed to be sparring and took the hat. He had a close encounter with the counselor of the cabin, Andy, who came back to pick up one of his various bits of armor, but using the magical power of the cap, he was able to stay out of view.

When he showed it to Nigel and I later that night, he was shaking slightly. He said he hoped Athena wouldn't severely punish him for stealing her daughter's magical item. He said he couldn't stand pain (I did say they had sad pasts right?).

It took him ages to calm down and listen to Nigel and I telling him pranks were expected at camp. Also, since his father was Hermes, god of thieves, it should be expected from him. A quick hug from me also helped. Poor, poor boy.

When Annabeth found out about her stolen hat she immediately suspected me. I nearly died when I saw her coming over to where Kit-Kat and I were standing, talking. I had barely gotten a chance to see Kit-Kat since our star-gazing party, and I was excited to be talking to her. When I spotted Annabeth, I mustered up my most innocent expression and went on with the conversation on weapons I was having with Kit-Kat. The laughter inside was _killing_ me.

"I think bow and arrows are best," Kit-Kat was saying. "You can shoot people really easily and if you need to get up close just stab them with the arrows.

"I think swords are the best. You can reach farther with them, and don't have to get in close range with your opponents." I returned. "But I also…"

"Candy!"

I groaned and turned towards Annabeth, barely wiping the smile off my face.

"Where is my hat?" she asked.

Kit-Kat looked at me, grinning, and then turned back to Annabeth. I quickly winked at her.

"What hat?" I asked innocently.

"You know what hat I'm talking about."

I faked thinking hard. "Oh the invisible one?"

"Yes."

"Isn't it in your cabin?"

"No, and you know very well it isn't!" Annabeth cried.

I stared at her. "Annabeth, I have no idea where it is!"

Annabeth just rolled her eyes. "Sure Candy, I'm _so_ sure you're telling the truth."

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"I know you Candy. This is exactly the kind of thing you like to do. I also know that you're good at acting, and are totally faking it now, even though I can find no flaws in your act. Just please, give it back!" she passionately pleaded.

I nearly smiled then and blew my cover but I stayed in character and kept my cool. Broadway here I come!

"Annabeth, I do not have your silly hat, trust me."

Annabeth glowered at me before stomping off.

"Candy, whatever you're planning to use it for will show you stole it when uncovered. Then you'll be on the bad side of… (Spooky music plays in background) Mr. D." With that, she left, casting mean glares at me all the way.

I muttered to Kit-Kat who was still beside me, "I've been on the bad side of Mr. D ever since I tried to make him smile by giving him grape vine boxers for Christmas. Who knew that would be against Zeus's punishment for him?"

Kit-Kat laughed. "So you, Chester and Nigel took the hat?"

I glanced at her. "Yes, and trust me, we're going to use it like Annabeth never did before!"

Thursday night Chester, Nigel and I designed our fake flags. For Athena's flag we drew a terrible looking owl with bright blonde hair and cheesy grey eyes. On the owl's head was a cap, a Yankees cap, a magical one. Annabeth was going to get mad when she saw this! We didn't want to make it too mean so we left out a lot of mean things we wanted to put on. We didn't mind Athena; we didn't want to be too mean.

_Ares' flag on was a totally different story._

We drew on it a picture of Clarisse's head with a spear sticking through it. Red blood poured everywhere and the spear through her head happened to be her electric one so lightning was flashing everywhere and dead Clarisse's hair was sticking up everywhere. We then put hateful words up on it so they would now the extent of our hatred. The reason Clarisse was the only personalized insult was because we hated her the most.

It was pretty funny when we were done with it. I couldn't stop laughing at the thought of the camp seeing the flag. When we were done I brought it back to my cabin (nobody else was in my cabin so it wouldn't be found) and fell asleep with the plans for tomorrow racing through my head.

The next day was full of boredom, and excitement, and a lot of surprise. I went to breakfast, sparred with Kit-Kat, took a chance at the rock climbing wall with Grover and my dear Percy (I hadn't seen or talked to him in ages, the prank was taking up a lot of time). Percy actually burned off some eyebrows at the wall, it was pretty funny. Percy decided he needed a rest so we went down to the lake with Grov to relax.

Percy, always full of questions, started asking Grov about a conversation he had with Mr. D. Apparently Grover had gotten in trouble for failing in his quest to bring a half-blood to camp again and he had gotten in trouble with Mr. D.

"So, do you still think your careers on track?" Percy asked.

I let out a hiss of warning through my teeth. Percy_, you're pushing Grov's buttons!_

"Chiron told you about my searcher's license?" Grover stammered.

I felt terrible for Grover, poor kid fails in everything.

"Well…no." Percy answered. I read his mind. He had no idea what a searcher's license was. "He just said you had big plan, you know…and that you needed credit for completing a keeper's assignment. So, did you get it?" Percy asked. I could feel Grover's heart sinking.

Grover said that Mr. D had told him that if Percy got a quest he might be able to complete his assignment. I could feel Grover's sadness radiating from him.

"Well that's not bad." Percy said.

Grover bleated loudly. "He might as well have sent me to stable-cleaning duty. The chances of you getting a quest…"

"It could happen!" I said though chances were slim.

"Even if Percy did get a quest, why would he want a useless satyr to go with him when he could have the all powerful Candy or the smart and useful Annabeth?" Grover moaned.

"Grover, of course I would want you to come along with me!" Percy cried.

Grov looked skeptically at him. Then he looked at the water, teeming with naiads weaving baskets.

"Must be nice to have a useful talent." He muttered.

"Grov you have many wonderful talents!" I cried.

"Yeah, I know!" Percy chimed in.

"You're amazing at the pipes!" I said.

Grover snorted in response.

"You have a brilliant sense of humor!" Percy added.

"Yeah, and a great sense of smell." I mustered up.

"You can smell enchiladas from a mile away!"

Grover smiled feebly at that one while still staring at the water.

"So………." Percy said, changing the subject, "I saw four empty cabins when Chiron was giving me the tour of the camp, which gods are for those ones?"  
Grover explained the cabins were for Artemis, Zeus, Hera and Poseidon.

Percy asked about the Big Three. The atmosphere tensed up and Grover started his story about the Big Three. He told about Thalia and her story while I twiddled her amulet through my fingers absentmindedly. Grover explained about how the children of the Big Three were actually screw-ups, not meant to be, not wanted because of their stupid oath on Styx (not that old band, the river in my lovely "homeland", so to speak). That part was hard to listen to, it made me feel terrible, so I zoned out. I stared off into the water, not trying to listen, thinking of all the times with Thalia and how she had shaped my life. I really really missed her. Then Percy asked a very serious question.

"Do people ever go on quests to the Underworld?"

I stared at him while two words popped into my mind. _Percy's mother._

"Yeah sure, Orpheus, Hercules, Houdini." Grover answered.

"Do they ever come back from the Underworld?"

"Never. Orpheus came close. You're not seriously thinking about…"

"No." Percy lied, un-smoothly.

He glanced over at me.

_Don't do it._ I mouthed. He couldn't be thinking about visiting dear old dad! No! He couldn't! He would never come back out.

Percy instantly changed the subject again. "So……… a satyr is always assigned to guard a demigod?"

Grover glanced at me. I read his mind.

_Is he thinking about it?_

I nodded.

Grover looked back at Percy and looked him over. "Not always. We go undercover to a lot of schools. We try to sniff out the half-bloods who have the makings of great heroes. If we find one with a big aura, like one of the Big Three, we alert Chiron. He tries to keep an eye on them, since they could cause really big problems."

Percy looked at him warily. I smirked. _Me? Causing Problems? Never._

"And you found me. Chiron said you both thought I was something special."

I rolled my eyes. That is quite selfish of him.

Grov blushed and got all finicky. "We didn't…oh listen, don't think like that. I you were-you know- you would never be allowed on a quest, and I'd never get my license. You're probably the child of Hermes, or maybe a minor god like Nemesis, god of revenge."

I rolled my eyes. Grov can give so much away with his bad acting skills!

Dinner Friday night was un-ending torture! The food seemed to take longer to be eaten, the line up to the sacrificial fire was moving at a snail like pace, and Chiron would not stop preaching!

I kept nervously kicking my backpack under the table which held both fake flags and my personal armor and spear. I can't stand using the camp's equipment, who knows what creep it's been used by!

Finally after ages and ages, Chiron stood up in horsey form. He smacked the marble table and gave his customary, well-memorized speech.

"Heroes, you know the rules! The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. Magical items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed and can have no more then two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed but not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battle-field medic. Arm yourselves!"

Chiron revealed helmets, spears, shields, and swords with a sweep of his arms. A mad tidal wave of half-bloods roared to the front table for dibs on best equipment, most shiny equipment, etc. After Chester and Nigel got a set of armor and weapons, they came over to join me. I could see Annabeth looking at us suspiciously.

"Got the stuff?" Chester asked, quite sketchily in my opinion. _No, I do not have drugs!_

I smiled and opened my backpack. I pulled out my armor, clapped it quickly on, and then handed the fake Ares flag to Chester who stuffed it up his helmet. I bit my lip in an attempt to keep from laughing, but that just resulted in me snorting, which made me inwardly laugh harder. When I couldn't stand it anymore I started hysterically laughing.

Nigel looked at me funnily. "What are you laughing at Candy?"

Through my laughing I barely choked out the words, "Egg head."

Chester rolled his eyes and grinned.

I wiped my tears of laughter away and forced myself to calm down.

_Find your happy place Candy, find it._

After a moment of meditation I looked back up at the boys. "Do you have the…you know?" I asked gesturing towards Annabeth.

Chester pointed to a hat sized lump in his pocket. I nodded and pulled my spear out of my bag. I quickly tied my spiky hair back into a messy ponytail before swishing the weapon back and forth, checking its balance and speed. It seemed to be in okay condition so I placed it on the table and took the fake Athena flag out of my bag. I quickly stuffed the flag down my armor clad shirt and turned back around. Chester and Nigel were now the ones hysterically laughing at the placement of the flag. I rolled my eyes and telekinetically smashed their heads together, ultimately shutting them up! Nigel groaned in pain but Chester only smiled mischievously and tapped his helmeted head, laughing. "I have extra padding up here Candy." He giggled.

I rolled my eyes but let my lips part in a smile. _Silly boys._

Armor clad and ready to go we headed to the front of the line of marching kids heading into the forest. Kit-Kat caught up to us and whispered, "It's going to happen now, isn't it?" I knew she was implying the prank but I couldn't resist shrieking. "What's going to happen now Kit-Kat? The Apocalypse? What are you talking about!? Judgment day?" I cried in mock angst.

Kit-Kat stared at me before muttering, "I'm taking that as a yes."

I smiled and turned back to Chester and Nigel. "Almost to our side!" Nigel said.

I craned my head around to find Percy talking to Annabeth. I cast ion beam glares at her; a signal telling her to stay away from my man, but little Miss Princess was oblivious. Grr…

Finally we crossed the creek onto our territory.

"Hey Nigel, did you manage to get me on guard duty?" I asked pointedly, still mad at a certain blonde for stealing my love.

"I didn't have to get it for you, they automatically assigned you it! What else were they going to do after what happened last time to that poor Apollo kid, what was his name again?"

"Rob." I answered.

"Yeah, Rob. Poor guy."

I smirked. "It's not my fault that guy almost died. He should have moved out of the way of my spear!"

"He couldn't!" Kit-Kat exclaimed. "You told me you were telekinetically holding him in place!"

Chester and Nigel shared a look and I shared an evil one with Kit-Kat. "Oops." She muttered.

"Maybe he deserved it." I growled. "Stupid kid and his oh-so-funny Hades related jokes. Honestly, Hades isn't _really_ evil, just severely misunderstood! Almost like me." I mumbled.

"Thank goodness Chiron was there or Rob would've bled to…"

It was then that some unseen Fate intervened.

No, I did not see old ladies with scissors. No string was cut in my face. What happened was my foot tripped over a root which sent me sprawling on the ground. Since my fall was lightning fast, nobody stopped in their walking, so somebody behind me kicked my fallen body and sent me rolling down a ditch on the side of the path, one that was very useful for ambushing people during capture the flag, but not very nice to fall down.

It was a long roll to the bottom. Branches whipped my face and arms, I nearly died on a few trees, and my armor was all duffed up. I shudder to think of what would have happened if I _hadn't_ been wearing any armor.

Finally velocity let my body out of its cruel grasp, and I sat up. I looked to the heavens to find that the path was a long hike up the ditch. Perfect.

I swung my spear into the holster on my back and was about to start climbing the ditch when I heard a noise in the back. I grasped my spear and pulled it slowly out. I know, I know, it was stupid to go searching for a noise that disturbs you, but curiosity _always _overcomes me.

I slunk quietly on the ground, keeping behind bushes and trees until a clearing came into my view. I saw movement and stopped under the cover of a bush. I peered through the branches and gasped at what I saw.

A hellhound was here. A hellhound, emphasis on the hell. A creature from the Underworld was here, and he was slinking around Luke. I tightened my grip on my spear and felt my breath automatically come quieter. I was ready for a fight.

Poor Luke's face was a mask of sincere calmness. He was a pretty good actor, even when he thought nobody was around. I would have been shaking in my boots in his position, fighting a summoned monster. But who summoned it?

Luke was out of the question, he may be a Hermes kid, but even he wouldn't be that stupid! Maybe Clarisse…that stupid girl!

Before I could come to Luke's aid, though, the hellhound stalked off. Luke watched it go and then made to go off to the Ares side.

"Luke!" I called.

A look of sheer panic crossed his face as he turned to stare at me emerging from the bushes.

"Hey Candy." He answered shakily.

"Where'd that hellhound come from?" I asked. Relief swept across his face, but I was so intent on answers I didn't notice.

"I don't know. I was heading onto the Ares side to get the flag and it attacked me." He answered. I nodded and set off quickly up the sides of the ditch. "Do you know who summoned it?" I called.

"Nope!" he called back.

I quickly climbed, worried. A hellhound was loose in the forest. What if it attacked somebody that I knew and liked (I wasn't too caring for those I didn't like)? I _had_ to find Chiron. All thoughts of our well planned prank vanished from my mind as I ran, trying to find the one creature that could help us in this dire situation.

I know, I totally abandoned my flag guard position and part in my prank, but you would have too. Well, I can only hope you would!

As I reached the top of the ditch, I quickly crossed the path where my falling had started. I ran into the woods and nearly tripped on Annabeth crouched behind a tree.

"What are you doing?" I hissed. She frowned at me and pointed through a gap in the branches. I peered out and my breath caught in my chest. Percy Jackson was fighting my arch enemy Clarisse and her posse.

My ADD mind let go off all thoughts of finding Chiron and focused mainly on my love's fighting skills. Darn my lack of mental capacity!

He was standing in the creek, smacking Ares kids with his sword like they were over-sized flies. It was quite amusing! Clarisse advanced towards him but in one fluent motion he broke her spear in half with his weapon.

"Ah! You idiot!" She shrieked. "You corpse breath worm!"

I was about to go out and punish her for her annoying use of Hades disses, maybe skewer her like I did with Rob, but Percy had already done so by smacking her in between the eyes. I giggled madly, while Annabeth stared.

I heard a scream coming from the other side of the creek and watched as Luke, with many attackers behind him, ran across the creek. I saw the Ares flag, but it was the normal one, not Chester, Nigel's and mine! When Luke crossed over the creek, the flag changed to a glittering caduceus. Deafening cheering erupted.

The Ares kids were steadily recovering and as the conch blew the end of the game, they started swearing. "It was all a trick!" Clarisse moaned.

Annabeth smiled and came out of the cover of our tree hideout. For some odd reason I stayed behind. "Not bad hero." She said to Percy. He looked icily at her. "Where the heck did you learn to fight like that?"

_Stop complimenting him, he is mine! _

"You set me up." Percy snarled. _Go boy!_ "You put me here because you knew Clarisse would go after me, while you sent Luke around the flank. You had it all planned out."

_Go beloved! You tell that prissy princess off!_

Annabeth, unfortunately, was not fazed. She just shrugged and calmly said, "I told you, Athena always has a plan."

Percy rolled his eyes and muttered, "A plan to get me pulverized!"

"I came as fast as I could! I was going to jump in but you didn't need any help."

_Grr… die princess die! Stop flirting with him! Stop! STOP!_

Annabeth looked down to something on Percy's arm. "How did you get that?" She asked. What on Earth was she talking about? There was nothing there!

"Sword cut." Percy answered moodily. "What do you think?"

Annabeth shook her head. "No, it _was_ a sword cut. Look!"

Percy looked down and his eyes widened. "It's gone! And it was bleeding so badly before!"

_Oh my love, you were hurt terribly?_

"I don't get it!" he stammered.

Annabeth got that thinking look over her face and then turned back to Percy. "Get out of the water." She murmured.

"What?"

"Just do it!"

Percy stepped out of the creek. He instantly fell over. I broke my cover and ran to him. "Percy, are you okay?" I gently asked.

I looked darkly at Annabeth who inflicted his pain, but she was, once again, oblivious. She was standing there, muttering to herself like some loon. "Oh Styx, this isn't good…I assumed it would be Zeus…"

A howl ripped through the trees, reminding me of my earlier failed mission.

_The hellhound was here. _

The camp became deathly quiet as the creature stalked into view. Everyone stared at the glistening red eyes of the evil monstrous animal as if hypnotized. Brarely any movement was seen. My throat became bone dry. The monster was staring at Percy. Percy might get hurt because I didn't alert Chiron of the monster's presence earlier. Percy might die because of my darned ADD brain!

"Stand ready! My bow!" Chiron shouted, breaking the silence.

The _shing_ of unsheathing weapons echoed through the forest.

"Percy, run!" Annabeth and I screamed at the same time. I glared at her. I pushed myself in front of him, but was too late. The thing had already pounced, and was heading straight onto Percy.

A terrible claw-on-armor-and-flesh sound rippled through my body, and I closed my eyes. I couldn't watch my dear love get pulverized, or die! If Percy died I was going to kill myself right here, right now. We could join together in the Underworld! Suddenly, a thwacking sound resounded, and a huge thump followed. I slit my eyes open and saw the monster dead, arrows sticking out its back. Percy blinked, still alive, thank the gods!

Chiron trotted up to him and reached down to help him up while Annabeth swore in the background.

"That was a hellhound from the Fields of Punishments! They don't… they're not supposed to…"

"Somebody summoned it…" Chiron said, stating the obvious. "Someone inside the camp."

"It was Percy, he did it!" Clarisse shouted. I slowly turned to glare at her. We all knew it was her! _That little pig!_

Chester and Nigel came up to me. "Where were you?" They whispered. "We looked everywhere for you! We didn't even have time to pull the prank!"

But I didn't care about the prank, Percy was in danger and Clarisse was going to pay!

The hellhound melted into the ground.

"You're wounded." Annabeth muttered, helping Percy up. _Hands off buddy!_ "Quick Percy, get in the water!"

"I'm okay!" he blearily murmured.

"No you're not!" I cried. "Get in that creek!"

"Chiron watch this!" Annabeth shouted.

Percy wearily stepped into the creek. He instantly stood straighter, and he looked completely refreshed, but that wasn't the most surprising thing by a long shot.

Out of thin air appeared a shimmering green trident. It was suspended over Percy's head.

_He was Poseidon's son! _

I nearly shrieked in happiness! Percy was a Big Three demigod! He was powerful! Like Thalia and me! Happy days!

"Look, I don't know why!" Percy said. "I'm sorry…"

_What was he sorry for, being Poseidon's son?_

That was when I realized that he didn't see the trident; he thought they were staring at his fast recovery.

"Percy," I started, pointing.

"Look up." Annabeth finished.

He looked up just in time to see the shimmering trident over his holy head!

"Your father!" Annabeth started. "This is really not good!"

"It is determined!" Chiron announced.

"Poseidon!" I squealed. Percy looked at me, utter confusion on his face.

"My father?" he asked.

I joined everyone in kneeling down to Percy, worshiping him like I already do.

"Poseidon." Chiron said, quoting me. "Earth shaker, Storm Bringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Percy Jackson, Son of the Sea God!"

Percy looked like he was in complete shock. I looked at Chester and Nigel and all the other demigods, and they were shocked too (especially Clarisse). Only Annabeth and I seemed completely okay with it, we had both known all along what he was. Annabeth, though, was still swearing to herself as we rose while I leaped up and attacked Percy with hugs.

"Big Three!" I screeched. "Just like me!"

Percy stared at me. I wondered how powerful he was. I wondered what his powers were. I was so excited. A Big Three!

Little did I know Percy's determination as Poseidon's son was going to shape the future of the godly world, forever.

**Wow, long chapter huh? Told you I was going to update with a long one! This one is 4,300 words long and took up 9 pages! Sorry I couldn't update sooner, my annoying computer wasn't being nice and wouldn't let me on the Internet! Reviews please! No flaming! **

**Next chapter, the Oracle gives Percy his prophecy and the quest is offered. Does Candy go along with them, or does she stay behind? ) **

**Ruby Thorn**


	21. In Which My Life is Turned Upside Down

Chapter Twenty:

**I do not own anything in this story but my OC's whom I do own. **

Chapter Twenty:

Percy Jackson went into a severe state of insane shock. I had to practically drag him back to the cabins after the game while he stood beside me, waving a hand in the air above his head. After that, he would look quizzically at me, mutter "Poseidon?" under his breath and then repeat the cycle again.

After twenty repetitions I finally turned to him and said, "Percy, could you please stop acting like an insane person. I might have to have you committed to a loony bin, and I fear you might not like being strapped to a bed and facing white walls 24/7."

Percy dropped his hand in a defeated manner and sighed. "I'm sorry Candy, but me, Poseidon's son? There must be a mistake!"

I looked at him and replied softly, "No, I think you're totally Big Three worthy."

Percy smiled lightly as the moonlight shone through the trees, landing on him and illumination his gorgeous face. _Oh my gods!_

We were all alone in the forest, it had taken Percy ages to get himself together enough to walk, and everybody had left us and gone ahead. I pushed my bangs out of my eyes and breathed in the thick air. The tension strumming in it was enough to make me nearly choke. The silence added more weight to the dense oxygen. We were nearly to the cabins.

Breaking the silence, and taking a bit of a page out of Kit-Kat's book, I looked up at the glowing white orbs above me. The stars shone brightly down on the two of us, alone. It was like a picturesque, cliché moment in those stupid romance novels.

"Look at the stars." I murmured.

I glanced at Percy, but he wasn't looking up, he was looking at me!

"What're you looking at?" I asked quietly.

It was then the cosmos gave me a very nice reward.

Percy leaned over slowly, like slow motion in those romance movies, and he lightly kissed me on the cheek.

I stared at him, wide eyes. Percy blushed and turned away.

Now it was my turn to go into shock. Percy had kissed me! Oh happy days! Yippeee!! I had to tell someone. I had to tell them that my betrothed (well in my mind) had finally found his love for me, buried deep inside all those years.

Oh happy days!

Oh my gods, oh my gods, oh my gods! By then we had reached the cabins.

I quickly tuned into Percy's mind. What was he thinking? Why had he done that? Did he love me?

But all I heard was, _She seems quiet. Maybe I shouldn't have kissed her. Maybe she only likes me as a friend! Maybe she hates me! _

I frowned. I had to show my love to him too! So on impulse and on those spur of the moment things I do a lot, I turned to him and lightly kissed him back on the cheek. I would have gone for the lips but we have to take baby steps in relationships, right?

Percy looked at me, full of surprise.

I smiled brightly, gave a short wave goodbye, and went into my cabin. I threw myself on my bed and fingered a lock of the hair falling out of my ponytail. I pulled the hair tie out and shook my hair out. I stared up at the ceiling, hyperventilating with joy. Percy had kissed me! I nearly squealed in delight at the thought, and then I did squeal as I heard a light tapping outside my window.

I ducked down below the window sill and silently rummaged under my bed for my knives. I grasped them tightly in my hand and took a deep, calming breath. I was ready to fight whoever was out there trying to get in and kill me.

Suddenly, I leapt up and let out a loud yell meant to terrify my enemies and poke fun at those funny battle movies where they all scream before the fight. I made a stab at the intruder with my knife but a hand caught my wrist mid-stab. I looked into the darkness before smiling brightly.

"Well hello Kit-Kat!"

Kit-Kat glared at me. "Hello Skittle bits. Thank you oh so much for nearly killing me."

I glanced pointedly at my trapped hand. "It seems I failed in my attempt." I laughed. Her glare intensified and she dropped my wrist violently before climbing menacingly through my window.

"No need to be mad Kit-Kat! It was just a bit of well needed self defense!" I shot at her.

"You are way too paranoid! Didn't you hear me whispering your name?" she asked.

_Woops._ "Um…well…no actually…you see I was thinking about-"

"Percy." She finished. I nodded then, barely keeping the excitement out of my voice I exclaimed, "He kissed me Kit-Kat! He finally kissed me! And I kissed him back! Now we're going to get married and I'll get to use those blue prints for that castle I made up and we can have gorgeous little babies. By the way, do you know any good architects? My castle is pretty extensive and skill would be…"

Kit-Kat put a hand over my mouth and whispered. "Candy, shut up. I'm not supposed to be here in Hades cabin remember! If the harpies hear, I'm dead."

"No you're not." I hissed back, pulling her stifling hand off of me. "I can mess with their minds remember. And anyways, the harpies are checking the woods for more hellhounds, I can feel them."

Kit-Kat rolled her eyes and muttered, "That's not really the point Candy."

I sat still. "What'd you come here for anyways?" I asked. Kit-Kat was snappy when tired and if she was tired she wouldn't have come over here unless it was something really important.

"I came over here to talk about Percy."

"Do elaborate."

Kit-Kat sighed and sat down on my bed. I sat down next to her and she turned to me, gazing deep into my fake purple eyes.

"I'm worried about him being declared Poseidon's son. Something's not right with the elements Candy. I can feel it. Two of them are fighting with each other, a fierce brutal battle, and it has me worried."

"Gee Kit-Kat, could you sound any more Lord of the Rings-y?"

Kit-Kat rolled her eyes. "Candy, this is serious! Two elements at battle, like the battle over Atlantis. It could end like that; the United States could be put underwater! And then…"

Mid speech the change began to occur. First, Kit-Kat started to twitch violently about. Then, her hair snaked back up her head, the auburn shade turning a mousy brown. Her eyebrows thickened and her nose and mouth seemed to stick out more then usual. She opened her mouth to speak, still staring at me with her brown eyes, the only thing that hadn't changed during her transformation into Chiron.

_It was clairvoyance time again._

Kit-Kat, or should I say Chiron, spoke. "The Lord of the Dead is the only possibility." He said in a deep voice, full of authority. _What in the world?..._

The face blew up and gold sparks flew. Kit-Kat turned back to Kit-Kat and Chiron left us. Kit-Kat was still babbling away at whatever she had been talking about before. Then she stopped. "Candy, what are you staring at?" she asked, annoyed. "Are you listening?"

"Kit-Kat I just had another clairvoyant moment!"

Kit-Kat leaned forward, curious. "What happened?"

I looked at her, suddenly confused. "You turned into Chiron. You said that my father was the only possibility, but I don't know what he was talking about. I really don't…" Then I stopped. I remembered then another clairvoyant moment I had had recently, one my ADD mind had completely let go of. One where my father came to me out of Grover's body, and said something about war. _War. _

And just now Kit-Kat had been talking about a war between the elements. A _war_. Was that what Chiron was talking about when he said dad was the only possibility? Was Hades the only person that could start a war between elements? A war that was going on now? What was going on? Was my father causing all this bad weather? I groaned. There was a good chance my father just might have set off a war that could end the existence of the U.S.A. Brilliant.

I looked up at Kit-Kat. "Hey, can you leave please?"

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Why?" She really must work on that anger, and not snapping constantly when fatigued.

"I really need to think alone."

Luckily Kit-Kat understood_ that_ and she wished me good night huffily and left. What a lovely girl.

I rolled over to a lying position on my bed and once more stared at the ceiling, the kiss with Percy out of my head. Instead I was faced with the possibility that my father was behind a brutal conflict. And when I drifted off to sleep, that thought remained with me and gave me a really tough night.

* * *

**Well, hello my friends. This chapter was actually supposed to go up to when Percy is offered the quest, and I wrote about half of the quest being offered, but tragedy struck when I lost the Lightning Thief book!! And I need the quotes for the fan fiction! Oh noes! I couldn't go on because it would be really weird if only half of the quest was offered…that would be really odd.**

**While I search high and low for that darned book, enjoy a section of the chapter. More will be added later once I find that book! Grr…**

**Review please, no flames.**

**Oh, and by the way, Candy_ is_ going on the quest with them, I don't want anyone to be surprised when she does (I've found a loop hole in the plot that allows Candy to go in without Percy's prophecy and initial quest getting all messed up. Yay for me!)... I love Candy too much to not let her have some battle time with Percy. ) there's only going to be about ten more chapters to this story (once I find that book...) but they're going to be long chapters. **

**Ruby Thorn**


	22. In Which I'm Accused of a Heinous Crime

The next day Percy moved out of the Hermes cabin and inhabited the lonely Poseidon one. He was not very happy about that placement!

Things went pretty normally for the next few weeks. True, the weather did get worse and it was also true that Percy became a total outcast in camp, but hey, other then that things went smoothly.

Poor Perseus had no friends but Grov, Kit-Kat and I. Even Chester and Nigel didn't accept him, so for punishment I wasn't talking to them. Everyone else deserted him probably out of fear of his father. The only person who would train him was Luke, and from what I heard from Percy, he was a hard teacher. I wouldn't know, Chiron teaches me because he's the only one that can keep me under control. Basically, he's the only person that can make me stop reading my opponents mind and counter acting it and using telekinesis against them. When I asked him why I couldn't use my powers when training when I was most definitely using them in real battles he said that if I relied upon my powers instead of skill I would someday be defeated. I told him I didn't like processing cryptic messages. He pushed me harder. Whatever.

After a few weeks though, things got pretty interesting.

* * *

It all started one stormy morning. I was walking around with Kit-Kat who was watching the sky with a very worried look. I didn't need to read her mind to know she was totally worried about those element things again. I didn't want another speech that could possibly lead to more confusing clairvoyance so I didn't ask her about it. I also really didn't want another speech in general. What can I say; the girl's rants are obnoxious!

We were walking near the Big House when Kit-Kat looked down from the sky and onto the house's porch. She shrieked and spun behind me, hiding herself from the eyesight of the people on the porch. I giggled softly while surveying the people Kit-Kat was hiding from. There was Chiron, Mr. D, a floating pair of cards that I presumed was Annabeth, (Chester or Nigel must have put the hat back in her cabin.), Grover and Percy.

I muttered, "Scared of Mr. D Kit-Kat?" I felt a sharp pinch in the small of my back and jumped slightly. "You know who I'm hiding from." She hissed from behind. I smiled. "I bet you're afraid of Grover's little stumpy horns." An even harder pinch followed that comment. I stifled the urge to kick her back.

I watched the four people on the porch. Mr. D seemed to be in a fit of pure rage, Chiron seemed to be attempting to stay out of his anger, Percy seemed to be receiving Mr. D's entire wrath, and Grover was sitting there trembling at Mr. D. I couldn't see Annabeth so I had no idea what was happening with her, nor did I necessarily care. It was really funny to watch. The only thing that got me was Percy absorbing all of Mr. D's annoying rants. "I'm going over there." I mumbled to the shaking demigod behind me. "And you're coming with me."

"No Candy!" She screamed. "You'll give me away!"  
I grabbed Kit-Kat's arm and pulled her up off the ground before dragging her behind me to the porch, with her protesting all the way.

I walked in just as I heard Mr. D saying "If I had it my way, I would cause your molecules to erupt into flames. We'd sweep up the ashes and be done with a lot of trouble. But Chiron seems to believe that it would be against my mission at this cursed camp: to keep you little brats safe from harm."

I rolled my eyes, climbed the stairs up to the wooden terrace and leaned against the banister.

"Spontaneous combustion _is_ a form of harm." Chiron muttered.

_Um…Duh!_

"Nonsense, the boy wouldn't feel a thing." Mr. D went on, stubborn as ever. "But I have agreed to restrain myself."

I couldn't help it, a small snort escaped me. I mean, honestly, if it had been me instead of Percy, I would have been a pile of ashes by now. Mr. D. hates me with a burning fiery passion!

Chiron gave me a warning look, Grov, Percy and Kit-Kat stared at me, and Mr. D. all out glared.

I tried to look apologetic. "I'm sorry; I have a terrible cold today!" I choked out. I hacked a bit, sniffled for dramatic effect, and settled on repeating the process once every few minutes so I could remain non-combusted.

Thank the gods Mr. D. turned away from me and looked back to Percy!

"I'm thinking of turning you into a dolphin instead, sending you back to your father." Mr. D. muttered.

"Mr. D.-"Chiron cut in.

_Please Mr. D., don't do it! I can't marry a sea mammal (although, technically Percy sort of is a sea mammal, being Poseidon's son and all… whatever.)._

"Oh all right!" Mr. D. sighed. "There is one more option! But it's deadly foolish…"

_Foolish…just like Percy!_

Dionysus stood up. Percy, Grov, Kit-Kat and I flinched. Annabeth's cards dropped out of her invisible hands. We all recoiled as they hit the table, as if they were grenades and would explode us all to itty-bitty bits.

"I'm off to Olympus for the emergency meeting. If the boy is still here when I get back I'll turn him into an Atlantic bottlenose. Do you understand?" He announced. All of our shoulders lowered as we blew out the air we had been holding in unconsciously. Mr. D. turned to Percy. "And Perseus Jackson, if you're at all smart, you'll see that's a much more sensible choice then what Chiron feels you must do."

Percy looked ready to pass out from confusion.

Mr. D. gave Grov, Kit-Kat, Percy and I one last menacing look (it was mainly directed to a certain son of Poseidon) before he picked up one of Annabeth's fallen cards. He twirled it around until it became a security pass. With a snap of his fingers he was gone, leaving a fermented grape-y smell behind him.

Chiron looked over at Percy and smiled tightly. "Sit, Percy, please. And Grover. And Kit-Kat and Candy too I suppose."

We sat. I sat between Percy and Kit-Kat. Percy's leg was manically twitching from nervousness next to me. Chiron slowly put his cards down and glanced back up at Percy. "Tell me Percy, what did you make of the hellhound?" he asked.

Percy's foot jostling intensified and he looked at Chiron for a while before quietly saying. "It scared me. If you hadn't shot it, I'd be dead."

I bit my lip. I'd never thought of that before. I was so absorbed with him being Poseidon's son and all I had completely forgotten the hellhound. He really _could _have been dead now.

I glanced over at Kit-Kat at my right and smirked; she had coincidentally gotten next to Grover. Ha ha ha!

"You'll meet worse, Percy. Far worse before you're done." Chiron murmured.

_With what?_

"Done…with what?" Percy said.

"Your quest of course. Will you accept it?"

_A quest? What now??_

"Um sir…you haven't exactly told me what it is yet." Percy muttered.

"Well that's the hard part, the details." Chiron mumbled darkly.

As if on cue, thunder rumbled loudly in the background. Percy glanced towards the beach. I followed his gaze and saw that it was so stormy over there it looked like the sea and skies were melded together. A memory stirred; Kit-Kat's speech about the elements at war with each other.

"Poseidon and Zeus, they're fighting over something valuable…something stolen, aren't they?"

_What now? Where'd that come from?_

Grover shot Chiron a surprised glance and Chiron leaned forward. "How do you know that?" he murmured.

Percy's twitching foot was vibrating so fast it was making me nauseous.

"Um…well…the weather since Christmas has been acting weird, like the sea and the sky are fighting."

I looked over at Kit-Kat who was giving me a very smug look.

"Told you." She mouthed. I glared at her fiercely. I telekinetically moved her chair closer to Grover's as Percy was saying, "Then I talked to Annabeth, and she'd overheard something about a theft."

Kit-Kat nearly screamed as her elbow almost touched Grover's. I smiled evilly and rolled my eyes as she violently scooted her chair away. She looked at me like she wanted my head on a stick.

"And…I've also been having these weird dreams." Percy finished just as Kit-Kat kicked me underneath the table.

"I knew it!" Grover said.

"Ow!" I yelled dramatically.

"Hush satyr." Chiron ordered. He fixed Kit-Kat and I with a look that clearly said _Stop it!_

Ah those looks! I hate them!

Grover excitedly went on. "But it is his quest! It must be!"

Grover hopped up and down in his seat while Kit-Kat looked at him with cartoon hearts in her eyes. No joke!

Chiron looked at Grover and softly insisted, "Only the Oracle could determine."

Grov stopped bouncing but the excitement never really left his eyes.

"Nevertheless, Percy, you are correct. Your father and Zeus are having their worst quarrel in centuries."

No wonder the weather was so bad…godly quarrels tend to have effects on Earth as well…

"They _are_ fighting over something valuable that was stolen. To be precise: a lightning bolt."

I gasped. Kit-Kat echoed me. We turned to each other, all hostility forgotten, mouths agape. _The_ lightning bolt was stolen?

Percy glanced at our combined, synchronized reaction before shortly laughing. "A _what_?" he asked in a nervous joking manner.

Chiron became stern. "Do not take this lightly. I'm not talking about some tin-foil covered zigzag you'd see in a second grade play. I'm talking about a two-foot long cylinder of high-grade celestial bronze, capped on both ends with god-level explosives."

Percy looked completely taken aback. "Oh." He choked out.

Chiron was on a complete and utter ranting roll. He was now flinging his hands around to emphasize every word. "Zeus's master bolt, the symbol of power from which all other lightning bolts are patterned. The first weapon made by the Cyclopes for the war against the Titans, the bolt that sheered off the top of Mount Etna and hurled Kronos from his throne; the master bolt, which packs enough power to make mortal hydrogen bombs look like firecrackers." He ranted. He took a breath to go on but luckily Percy interrupted.

"And it's missing?" he asked.

"Stolen."

"By who?"

"By whom," Chiron corrected. I rolled my eyes. Chiron took another breath and looked Percy full on. "By you." He answered simply.

For a moment there was stunned silence, then…

"How can you say that?!" I screamed, angry at Chiron's stupid accusation. "He couldn't have done anything! Grover and I would've known!"

"Hush Ms. Lestrange," Chiron ordered. "That is only what Zeus thinks. During the winter solstice, at the last council of the gods, Zeus and Poseidon had an argument. The usual nonsense: 'Mother Rhea always liked you best', 'Air disasters are more spectacular the sea disasters', et cetera. Afterward Zeus realized his master bolt was missing, taken from the throne room under his very nose. He immediately blamed Poseidon. Now, a god cannot usurp another god's symbol of power directly- that is strictly forbidden by the most ancient of divine laws. But Zeus believes your father convinced a human hero to take it."

Something in Chiron's speech raised a little red flag in my brain. It was something he had said in the beginning of the lecture, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"But I didn't-"Percy defensively said. I smiled slightly: he looked rather nice when he was being accused of something.

"Patience and listen child." Chiron commanded. "Zeus has good reason to be suspicious. The forges of the Cyclopes are under the ocean, which gives Poseidon some influence over the makers of his brother's lightning. Zeus believes Poseidon has taken the master bolt, and is now secretly having the Cyclopes build an arsenal of illegal copies, which might be used to topple Zeus from his throne"

_Ah, brotherly love._

"The only thing Zeus wasn't sure about was which hero Poseidon used to steal the bolt. Now Poseidon has openly claimed you as his son. You were in New York over the winter holidays. You could easily have snuck into Olympus. Zeus believes he has found his thief."

"But I've never even been to Olympus!" Percy yelled, anger coming out in his voice. "Zeus is crazy!"

Everyone around the table cast a warning look at him.

"Er…Percy," Grov mumbled. "We don't use the c-word to describe the Lord of the Sky."

"Or any other god, really." I added.

"Perhaps _paranoid_ would be a better word." Chiron hastily proposed with another glance at the dark sky. By now it was closing in on us, surrounding us with a shroud of grey.

"Then again, Poseidon has tried to unseat Zeus before. I believe that was question 38 on your final exam…" Chiron gave Percy an inquiring look, like he wanted him to rattle off the answer to this forgotten question.

Percy looked stunned. Poor kid, it was a lot to take in. I mean, if it were me and I found out the ruler of Olympus wanted me dead, I'd probably cry.

Chiron sat, still waiting for an answer.

"Um…" Percy started, probably thinking of something off the top of his head. "Something about a golden net?"

I nodded encouragingly.

"Poseidon and Hera and a few other gods…they, like, trapped Zeus and wouldn't let him out until he became a better ruler, right?"

I grinned and whispered to Kit-Kat, "Our kids are going to be geniuses!" She rolled her eyes and concentrated on Chiron. Now he was explaining how much Poseidon took offense to being accused of setting up a robbery and how Zeus and Poseidon have been threatening to have war with each other.

_War?_ That word kept on coming up like a bad penny. So far I had two clairvoyance moments that had either clearly stated war, or inferred war. And sadly, both were connected to my father.

Which I guessed couldn't be very good.

I was so right!

* * *

Back in reality, Chiron was still going on and on and on about the possibility of war. "And now you come along. The proverbial last straw." He finished.

"But I'm just a kid!" Percy protested angrily.

I started to realize a pattern in this. Chiron ranted on and on about Zeus and Poseidon and Percy would retaliate about how none of this could be about him. The structure of it was getting really_ boring_.

"Percy," Grover said. "If you were Zeus and you already though your brother was plotting to overthrow you…"

"Then your brother admitted he broke the sacred oath he took after World War II." I chimed in, breaking the boring a bit.

"That he'd fathered a new mortal hero who might be used as a weapon against you," Kit-Kat added. I laughed. _Screw the structure!_

Grov ended it with, "Wouldn't that put your toga in a twist?"

Percy looked helpless. "But I didn't do anything! Poseidon-my dad- he didn't really have this master bolt stolen!" Percy looked around for support. "Did he?" he asked quietly. That darned foot was shaking again. If he shook that foot anymore I was going to cut it off!

Chiron sadly looked at Percy. "Most observers would agree that thievery is not Poseidon's style."

Percy's lips turned slightly upward.

"But the Sea God is too proud to try convincing Zeus of that. Zeus has demanded that Poseidon return the bolt by the summer solstice. That's June 21st, ten days from now."

At that solstice word I stopped. _Summer solstice? _Where had I heard that word before? It sounded so_ familiar_.

"Poseidon wants an apology for being called a thief by the same date. I hoped that diplomacy might prevail, that Hera or Demeter or Hestia would make the two brothers see sense, but your arrival has inflamed Zeus's temper."

_Oh no, that god has a very bad temper! Example One: The stormy weather…_

"Now neither god will back down. Unless someone intervenes, unless the master bolt is found and returned to Zeus before the solstice, there will be war."

_So that was the summer solstice deadline. The last day there could be a chance for no war. _

"And do you know what a full-fledged war would look like, Percy?"

"Bad?" he guessed.

"Imagine the world in chaos. Nature at war with itself. Olympians forced to choose sides between Zeus and Poseidon. Destruction. Carnage. Millions dead. Western civilization turned into a battleground so big it will make the Trojan War look like a water balloon fight."

"Bad." Percy repeated.

"And you Percy Jackson would be the first to feel Zeus's wrath."

_Oh bloody joy!_

I felt a drop of water fall on my head, sending cold shivers down my spine. I looked up at the sky. I blinked in surprise. It was _raining_ in Camp Half-Blood. It was _raining_ where it should never be able to rain. It was _raining_! All activity in the camp stopped. Everyone stood and looked at the sky. Percy glared up at the dark clouds as if he was glaring at Zeus himself. Anger radiated off of him.

"So I have to find the stupid bolt and return it to Zeus." He growled. The rain came down harder and soon I was dripping wet. Zeus was punishing us for keeping Percy with us.

"What better peace offering then to have the son of Poseidon return Zeus's property?"

I tended to disagree. Zeus probably would blast Percy to bits when he returned it.

Percy nodded slowly thinking. "Well, if Poseidon doesn't have it…where is it?"

Chiron looked down, frowning. "I believe I know. Part of a prophecy I had years ago…some of the lines make sense now." He looked back up at Percy. "But before I can say more, you must officially take up the quest. You must seek the counsel of the Oracle."

"Why can't you tell me where the bolt is before hand?" Percy asked.

Chiron sighed. "Because, if I did, you'd be too scared to accept the challenge."

_Which means this quest should be uber dangerous! I wonder where it's going to be._

Percy's foot twitched. AGH!

"Good reason." He muttered.

"You agree then?" Chiron inquired.

Percy looked over at Kit-Kat, Grov and I. Grov nodded encouragingly. I gave him the thumbs up. Kit-Kat just stared at him intensely, as if warning him of something. His gaze stayed on her longest.

Finally he said, "All right, I mean, it's better then being turned into a dolphin."

"Then it's time you consult the Oracle. Go upstairs, Percy Jackson, to the attic. When you come down, considering you're still sane, we will talk more."

And on that happy note, Percy was dismissed.

* * *

We waited for ages in the rain. Kit-Kat and I played hangman on a scrap of paper I found in my pocket while Grov ate a Diet Coke can. Kit-Kat guessed the answer, Percy Jackson, really quickly. We were starting another game when Percy came back looking dazed. I wondered what had happened up there, I had never been to see the Oracle.

"Well?" Chiron asked purposefully.

Percy dropped into the chair next to me. He was blinking rapidly, as if the light of the outdoors made him dizzy.

"She said I would retrieve what was stolen."

_She?_

"That's great!" Grover said through his mouthful of metal.

"What did the Oracle say _exactly_? This is very important." Chiron pressed. Percy glanced at him cautiously before starting.

"She said… I'd go west and face the god that has turned. I would retrieve what was stolen and see it safely returned."

"I knew it!" Grov shouted.

"Anything else?" Chiron pushed on.

Percy looked at the ground. He was totally hiding something, it was so obvious!

"No, that's about it." He muttered under his breath.

Chiron looked at him steadily. He could see through him too. "Very well Percy. But know this: the Oracle's words often have double meanings. Don't dwell on them too much. The truth isn't always clear until events come to pass."

Percy shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Okay, so where do I go?" Percy hastily said. "Who's this god in the west?"

"Ah, think Percy. If Poseidon and Zeus weaken each other in war, who stands to gain?"

Percy shrugged. "Somebody else who wants to take over?"

"Yes, quite. Somebody who harbors a grudge, who has been unhappy with his lot since the world was divided eons ago, whose kingdom would grow powerful with the death of millions."

_Oh, no Chiron. _

"Someone who hates his brothers for forcing him into an oath to have no more children."

_Chiron you can't be thinking of…_

"Hades." Percy stated.

"The Lord of the Dead is the only possibility." Chiron gravely said.

Grover's mouth dropped. "Whoa, what!?"

All eyes turned to me. My breath had vanished. My dad? Stealing _the_ lightning bolt? It was absurd!

Or was it…

I had the word _war_ from my dad's own mouth in that first clairvoyant moment. And Chiron had just said the words that had come to me in my second clairvoyant moment. He had accused Hades of war. And it was quite possible it was true. But nobody knew about that first clairvoyant moment and Kit-Kat didn't really know that details of the second clairvoyant moment. I had to cover for dad.

"How could my father do that? He wouldn't!" I cried, using my acting skillage to cover up my lie.

"Candy, try to see clearly. A Fury came after Percy. She watched the young man until she was sure of his identity, then tried to kill him. The Furies obey only one lord: Hades."

"Yes but- Hades hates_ all_ heroes." Grover stammered. "Especially if he found out Percy is a son of Poseidon."

"Yeah, and even though he is a son of Poseidon, dad wouldn't kill Percy just because of that. Would he?" I yelled.

Chiron raised a hand for silence and continued.

"A hellhound got into the forest. Those can only be summoned from the Fields of Punishment, and it had to be summoned from someone inside the camp. My guess is, Hades has a spy inside of the camp."

Chiron looked straight at me as he said this. I felt anger boiling in my veins. "Why are you looking at me!?" I shrieked. "Why in the world would I want to kill Percy? I love him for goodness sakes!"

Silence surrounded the table. I glared openly at Chiron. My blood was boiling. Nobody spoke. Nobody moved. Percy was the first one to speak. "I don't think Candy summoned the hellhound." He said. "I trust her."

Chiron looked over at Percy. "I must agree, I don't think Ms. Lestrange would be up to setting vicious animals on you. But until we know who set the hellhound on you, she's the only plausible suspect."

Kit-Kat spoke up. "Candy is constantly talking about Percy. She's completely infatuated with him. She'd rather die then hurt him."

Grov nodded encouragingly. Chiron sighed. "I'm sorry this had to be brought up in this way, but to any outsider, Candy's infatuation could be a sign of her being guilty. Candy's always hanging around Percy. That could mean she's watching him closely. She is also Hade's daughter. This also draws suspicion to her."

I shrieked in exasperation, "But I've never even met my father!"

Chiron looked at me flatly. "And I think it's time you did." He said. "But we shall talk about that afterwards. As I was saying, Hades must have a spy here. He must suspect Poseidon is going to use Percy to clear his name. Hades would like to kill Percy before he can accept his quest."

At that, I reached my breaking point. I stood up sharply, knocking my chair over in the process. "I WOULD NEVER TRY TO KILL PERCY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "NEVER!!"

"Candy, please sit down." Kit-Kat pleaded, tugging on my shirt, but I knocked her hand away. I glared around the table before turning on my heel and running off to my cabin where I broke into tears. Today couldn't get any worse could it? My father wanted to start a deadly war, Percy could die, and Chiron suspected I was a spy for my father, who I have never seen in my life. I cried for what felt like ages until a knock resounded on my door.

* * *

**YAY CHAPTER UP! I found the book, luckily! And summer's almost here, meaning more time to write, which means faster updates! YAY! **

**So how about the ending of this chapter? Exciting huh? I mean, Candy wanting to kill Percy. Why in the world would anyone suspect her of that? ) **

**Next chapter:**

**Who is at Candy's door? What does he/she/it want?**

**What did Chiron mean when he said he thinks its time she meets her father?**

**Does Percy, Kit-Kat and Grover think she set the hellhound on Percy?**

**And…of course…**

**HOW IS CANDY GOING TO GO WITH PERCY ON HIS QUEST?**

**And if she does get on…will the tension of her possibly being Hade's spy stay with the group? **

**Stay tuned to find out! **

**Hope you liked the chapter!**

**Ruby Thorn**


	23. In Which I Find Out Information

**A/N: Finally another chapter eh? MY COMPUTER IS FIXED AND READY FOR SOME MAJOR FANFICTION UPDATES! This upcoming chapter is a better version of the terrible one I posted long ago. **

**Ruby Thorn**

* * *

The knock rang on the door again, sending obnoxious and unwanted noise through my cabin.

"Go away!" I mumbled my voice thick. Visitors were unwelcome at this moment in time.

The knock came again, louder and more demanding this time.

"GO AWAY!" I shouted. Why couldn't this person just listen?

The knock that came this time was so loud and so hard it shook the walls of my cabin.

I sat up and glared at the door, daring it to open up to this completely annoying person. Who in Hades name wanted to see me this badly?

It was probably Chiron. He probably wanted to once more tell me that I was being suspected of spying for a man I have never met in my life. Honestly, it's not my fault he's my father.

I angrily swiped tears away from my red eyes and stomped up to the door. I violently threw it open, flinched slightly at the pouring rain, and yelled, "GO AWAY!!"

Kit-Kat barely winced. She crossed her arms over her chest and smiled softly. "Thanks for the wonderful welcome, Candy." She muttered.

"Um…" I replied stupidly. Kit-Kat had never ever been this nice to me after I yelled at her. Never. She usually screamed a very sarcastic and hate-filled comment back at me.

"Are you going to let me in?" she asked softly.

"Um…no. It's broad daylight and you can't be seen anywhere near my cabin." I said. I also really wanted to be alone. As in, not with Kit-Kat.

Kit-Kat took in my red, wet face and the nasal voice that came from crying and gently pushed past me and sat on my bed, soaking everything around her. I guess she didn't care about getting caught. I hesitated for a moment, contemplating kicking her out, then decided against it and closed the door behind me. I turned around and leaned against the wall.

She looked at me for a minute, like she was deciding if she should tell me something or not. I crossed my arms and steadily held her gaze. "What?" I asked sharply.

Kit-Kat just shook her head. "Oh…nothing." She murmured, looking down at her sopping feet. "It's just…well, Candy," she hesitated. "Percy accepted his quest."

I nodded. I knew he would. He's not the type to turn that kind of stuff down. "So?"

"So…he can take two companions with him."

Oh, great. Room for me and Grover.

"So?" I asked again. Where was the point in this?

She studied her feet a bit more then slowly met my gaze. "He's taking Grover…" she started. I nodded. Duh factor, Kit-Kat?

She stared at me hard before muttering, "…and Annabeth."

You have no idea how much that revelation surprised me. I rested my head against the wall and closed my eyes, which were threatening to spill over.

Annabeth. Annabeth. Why Annabeth?

Tears ran down my cheeks, mixing with the lingering rain. "He's not taking me?" I asked softly.

Kit-Kat shook her head slowly. I slid down the wall until I was sitting on the ground. My head was spinning and I feared my muscles wouldn't hold me anymore.

Kit-Kat stayed silent for a little bit before walking over and sitting next to me. She wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"Why isn't he taking me?" I mumbled my voice thick with emotion.

"I don't think he knew you'd want to come." She quietly answered.

I whipped my head around to stare at her. "I wouldn't want to go? I wouldn't want to go? That is so lame Kit-Kat; everyone knows I would want to go with Percy." I stopped, my throat closed up as I thought about what I had been about to say. While Chiron had accused me I had admitted to liking Perseus. My eyes threatened to spill again. If he knew then why wasn't I going?

I slumped against the wall again, tears pouring out of my eyes. "It's probably because of Chiron's accusation. He probably suspects me just like everyone else."

Kit-Kat stayed quiet beside me. I took that as a polite yes.

"But…why would he think I would spy on him? Me?" I asked myself out loud. "That is so…absurd."

"Er…Candy?" Kit-Kat asked. "Do you really want an answer to your question?"

I didn't have to answer. Kit-Kat was already plunging on.

"Candy, you could possibly be a threat to him. You might be a spy. I'm not saying you are or that I think you are," she said hurriedly in response to the look I gave her. "But you could be." She hesitated for a second before muttering. "If I were him, I wouldn't have taken you."

I swear if looks could kill mine would have freaking massacred.

"WHAT!" I screeched, my red, wet face wretched with anger.

Kit-Kat looked fully at me. "Candy, I would hold my life above anything else, even our friendship."

The scream I attempted to make was so high pitched that it was more a squeak. "So now you're against me too!"

Kit-Kat's eyes narrowed dangerously and she took her arm off my shoulder brusquely. I knew I had crossed some imaginary boundary with her. "I never said that Candy." She said slowly, her voice low. I knew I shouldn't press her but the stubborn bit of me, which is quite swollen, went on.

"You implied it," I shot back, all my angst forgotten in my verbal joust with Kit-Kat.

"No, I didn't, Candy!!" she retorted, her voice rising with every word. "I just said that I value my life more then your stupid pride or your non-existent love life." She wasn't yelling at me, but the anger and resentment in her voice was ten times harsher then any angry yell would have been. "Candy, you have no idea do you?"

I was about to say, "What in Zeus's name are you talking about?" but my question was answered soon enough. Kit-Kat had only stopped to take a breath. "You have no idea how harsh the world is or how harsh you need to be to stay alive."

"And how do you know how to stay alive in the world Kit-Kat? You've been sheltered at Camp Half-Blood pretty much your whole life." I coldly pointed out.

Kit-Kat swept over me with her eyes and the frustrated tone was replaced with the strained, steady one she had been using earlier. Every syllable uttered was like a pointy dagger. "But what about before Camp Half-Blood Candy? I think you're forgetting about that."

"What do you mean? You told me you lived in an orphanage your whole life-" I started, my anger subsiding slightly in my curiosity for the past life Kit-Kat never speaks about, unless in passing.

Kit-Kat stared intently at me with intense eyes. "I ran away Candy. I ran away from that orphanage about a year before you found me."

My mouth opened in surprise. I hadn't known that.

"You remember what I looked like when you guys found me, don't you?" Kit-Kat muttered quietly.

A memory stirred of a nine year old Kit-Kat, dirt encrusted jeans and t-shirt matching her grimy face. Her gorgeous auburn hair had looked brown, and a sad look was reflected in every aspect of Kit-Kat's body language, except her eyes. Her grey eyes had been filled with madness, an insanity fit for a funny farm. I nodded slowly.

"That came from living on the streets. And I wasn't right mentally, Candy, either." There was a pause in which I could feel Kit-Kat thinking about telling me another secret fact. She went on in a softer, sad voice. It was obvious she hadn't told anyone the above secret and that there was still more to this epic past. "I… I ran away from the orphanage because weird things had been happening there." She took a deep breath to steady her shaking voice. "I know now that they were signs of my powers, but to my young mind…" Another pause. "I thought I was mental Candy, completely and utterly crazy and I thought that if I ran away from the conformity of the orphanage it would all go away. But it didn't. Out on the streets, I was alone. Nobody helped me, and all that kept me alive from these monsters that kept attacking me were these strange powers that seemed to protect me. And the monsters- well I thought they were a dream. I thought I had cracked, gone insane, and was imagining all these powers and monsters. Do you know what that feels like, to think that you're _completely insane_? No, you wouldn't. And those powers were what saved me. I had to use them; these things I thought were a figment of my imagination, to live." A silence cast over us before Kit-Kat was able to choke out, "And sometimes Candy, it wasn't even monsters that I needed saving from. It was humans."

I imagined it, a tiny Kit-Kat living out in the New York City streets all alone when she was nine. Who knew what kind of things could happen to her out there. I mean it is New York City. I couldn't even imagine all of it and I guessed she wasn't going to tell me. So I stayed silent, in a kind of pitiful, transfixed state, the state you go into when you know you're hearing bad news but don't want to believe it. Kit-Kat sat sullenly next to me for a minute, a far off look in her eyes, before hastily standing up and moving towards the door.

"So before you go into self-pity mode over Percy, Candy, like I know you're going to do, just think about what I said. How sometimes other people might just value their lives more then other people's pride- even people they know love them." And with that she was at the door and shutting it behind her. I think I might have heard her breath, "And there are no stars in the city." But I probably imagined that.

Pity welled in my chest for my best friend's past predicament. The anger of just a few minutes ago had vanished completely and this over-whelming sadness had completely taken hold of it. The image of the young, street-wise, insane Kit-Kat plagued my mind, not letting its deranged tentacles off my brain.

* * *

I don't know how long I sat on my floor, thinking about Kit-Kat and feeling terrible about my life. Compared to hers mine had been all hunky-dory. Sure, I'd had some tough times, but compared to what Kit-Kat had said and implied, my past was great! I felt like I was having an out-of-body experience. Everything around me didn't feel like reality, it seemed fake. Kit-Kat's revelation had shaken me up dramatically.

Eventually, though, someone else knocked on my door. The noise shook me out of my trance. "Who it is?" I called softly.  
The door opened slowly, revealing a horsey figure standing against a backdrop of rain in my door way. _Chiron_. I narrowed my eyes slightly, still feeling sad and mellow but now also _angry_. The memory of his accusation replaced the image of Kit-Kat and I could feel my cheeks flush with rage. "What do you want?" I asked harshly.

Chiron clopped into my cabin, kicking the door shut behind him with his back leg. _Quite rude._  
"I just saw Ms. Cadmium walking away from this general direction." He said quite calmly. He gave me a stern glance which I returned with my best implacable stare. Despite my aching emotions, I still pulled it off pretty well. "She wasn't coming out of this cabin now was she, Candy? You know that that is strictly against the rules."

"Whatever." I muttered. "So what if she was in here?"

"It's disrespectful to the gods, especially your father Candy." At the mention of my father's name, the man I'm spying for apparently, my eyes narrowed dangerously. Chiron sighed and trotted over to where I was sitting on the ground. I glared up at him from my position. "Candy, I know that you're disappointed about not going on Percy's quest but…"

"You forgot to add extremely mad at you for accusing me of a crime I didn't commit, or even think of committing for that matter." I snapped.

Chiron put on his best concerned face. "And I also know you're upset about that but…"

"I haven't even met my father for goodness sacks!" I angrily pointed out. "If I haven't met him how am I supposed to work for him?" I could feel anger choking my esophagus. Chiron opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off. "This is madness!" I shrieked. **(RANDOM A/N: THIS IS SPARTA!! XD)**

"Could you allow me to speak, please, Candy?" Chiron asserted, stopping more of my angry spew. He looked at me for a few moments, which angered me more. What was the point of making my stop talking if you're just going to stare at me? Then something completely random happened.

"Would you like to meet your father Candy?"

I think I was dumb-struck for a few seconds. It took me a while to comprehend the random that Chiron had just said. "What?" I asked incredulously.

"Would you like to meet your father Candy?"

"If you're trying to use reverse psychology on me to get me to confess, Chiron, or the Socratic Method for that matter..."

"No," Chiron said, quite calmly. "I'm just asking a simple question, Candy. What is your answer?"

Once I realized that he was being completely serious I actually had to think about the answer. I mean, sure, I've fantasized once or twice about meeting my real dad, but I mean, he's a god, and a supposedly evil one at that (not that I believe the Olympus gossip). Would he want to meet me? Am I just a mistake to him, like I am to Zeus and probably Poseidon? Am I a curse, an un-wanted child? What did my dad even think of me?

For once, Chiron was helpful. He had been standing silently watching me think with an unreadable expression on his face but now he spoke up. "If you want an answer to all of the questions running through your head right now, then I would say yes."

I glanced up at him. "Can you read minds too Chiron?" I sarcastically asked. He shrugged. "After ages of working with young demigods I've learned to read emotions well." The corners of my mouth actually tipped up, much to my protest. I mean, he accused me.

"Would you like too meet Hades, Candy?" he repeated. I stayed silent for a second, thinking through my answer and then nodded softly. "Well, then Candy, I suggest you pack your bags." Said Chiron immediately.

"Wait…huh?" I asked, stupefied. "I thought it was a rhetorical question. Are you pulling my leg Chiron?" I asked my voice full of warning. I didn't care if he was my elder or not, I don't want to be tricked.

"No, I'm not kidding Candy. I'm giving you your very own quest…you are to travel to the Underworld in order to meet your father. There's no other way to do it since he can't go up to Mount Olympus and if he comes up here to Earth, Zeus will no doubt punish him. You'll have to go meet him."

My eyes widened. I was going to the Underworld to meet Hades. I had a quest. "What about the Oracle? Don't I need to consult it- I mean her?"

Chiron pondered that for a moment before shaking his head decidedly. "No, if you are to go you'll need to go now. There is no time for her." I looked at him, puzzled. "Why would I need to go now? Couldn't I just leave whenever I like?"

Chiron shook his head and motioned for me to start packing. "Oh!" I exclaimed, and hurriedly started filling my backpack with clothes, drachmas, my assorted weapons, and anything else I might need for my quest. "No, Candy, you will need to be ready in just a few minutes. Argus is planning to drive Percy's group into Manhattan in just a few minutes."

I paused in my packing to look at Chiron, and eyebrow cocked. "What would my quest have to do with Percy's?"

Chiron looked steadily at me, emotionless. "Candy, I'm granting you permission to travel with Percy's quest. You both are traveling to the same place so it makes sense to do so."

I shrieked in ecstasy. "WHAT I'M TRAVELING WITH PERCY!!" I yelled, dancing in circles. My dream had come true: alone time with my love (plus Annabeth and Grov), a quest, and my father all in one smack down. It was like a triple whammy!

"But Candy," Chiron interrupted, messing up my praising rituals. "Don't mess this up. You have one chance to prove yourself. Use it wisely."

I stopped dancing. "You still don't trust me do you?" I asked all serious, hands on my hips.

"I find it hard to believe that you would betray Percy, but there is a slim possibility you are Hade's infiltrator." The centaur answered wisely.

"Then why are you letting me go with him?"

"If you recall the famous quote, "Keep your friends close but your enemies closer", then you'll understand my reasoning." Was the reply.

I thought about it for a bit. "You're saying that the closer I stay to Percy the less of a threat I am to him." I concluded icily.

"When travelling in such tight quarters, if you were a spy it would be exceptionally hard for you to contact Hades to give him information about Mr. Jackson. Someone would no doubt notice. Also, away from Camp Half-Blood you wouldn't be a threat to the camp anymore. You remember the hellhound…"

"I didn't let the hellhound in."

"I'm just giving an example Candy, no need to get defensive. Basically, you'd be less of a threat to anyone with Percy then here in camp."

Well I wasn't going to argue with that. Although I personally found the logic flawed (I WOULD NEVER BE A SPY!), I found no need to contradict him. I mean, I was going to go on a quest conjoined with Percy's! I finished throwing some random junk from around my cabin into my backpack and tried zipping it so fast, the zipper stuck. "Are you ready to go?" Chiron asked. I nodded and slung my backpack over my shoulders. I followed the centaur outside then halted on the steps. "Do I get companions?" I asked. I was thinking of Kit-Kat. I wanted her to be with me for this incredible adventure. Anyways, there were a few things I had to clear up with her.

Chiron smiled and nodded. "I ran into Ms. Cadmium on my way to your cabin. I'm sure you'll find her already waiting for you down by the van." I grinned madly at that. The prospect of having Kit-Kat with me brightened my day. "I'd hurry Candy; the van will be leaving very shortly." Chiron instructed.

"Oh!" I exclaimed and began to hurry towards the Big House, where the van was no doubt parked. I didn't make it to the end of the weird death-scene stepping stones before I decided to do something that rarely comes to me. I turned around and called. "Chiron!" The centaur looked up. "Thanks!" I yelled. Chiron nodded a hint of a smile on his face. "Good luck!"

I hurried off to meet Kit-Kat, Percy and the rest of my new quest buddies. I didn't think about what would be in store, or the mis-trust that might be headed my way. All I was thinking was this: **QUEST!!**

****

Hello! Finally a new chapter, huh? After ages and ages of stupid broken computers. Well, obviously mine is fixed now and I REALLY am going to try my hardest to update QUICK! So, now you know a bit about Kit-Kat's secret past and Candy is going on the quest because of those darn handy loop-holes. What will be Percy, Grover's and Annabeth's reactions to her going with them? Will they trust her...or not? I know...you don't. We both have jobs in figuring this out. I must update and you must read. It's a two way relationship you know! XD But Candy is finally off on her quest/ Percy's quest and things should be getting EXTREMEMLY more interesting. I've been writing/editing this chapter for three hours while listening to the same four songs over and over.

1. One Jump Ahead from Disney Aladdin

2. The Flood from Escape the Fate

3. Never Too Late from Three Days Grace

4. I Hate Everything About You from Three Days Grace

There's your random dose of random for the day! Have fun waiting for my next chapter and once again I must remind you not to flame me. I have soft feelings. XD Kidding...

Much love to all my devoted readers who put up with my stupid computer and lack of updates,

Ruby Thorn


	24. In Which I Leave on My Quest

**Bonjour my lovely and patient readers! Here is the next installment in my epic tale! I must warn you, I just read the epic poem 'The Odyssey' by Homer, which revolves almost completely around the Greek gods, so if I make any reference to the story, blame my English teacher. Enjoy! **

**~Ruby Thorn**

**PS: I wanted to post this quickly so the ending is kind of abrupt. If I hadn't done that you wouldn't have gotten this chapter for a bout another week…**

The rain poured down intensely as I sprinted towards the Big House. It splashed into my eyes, causing me to blink rapidly, and no doubt my mascara and eyeliner were dripping, making me look like a dead corpse. My bangs clung to my forehead and my clothes were soaked just minutes after being submitted to the storm. When my hair dried, it would become extremely frizzy and unmanageable, and without my hair straightener there'd be no way to fix it. I knew I should have packed that darn contraption for the quest. It could have been used as a weapon too…it could burn someone's eyes out or something of that nature. I probably looked like a bloody mess. Normally, that would have bothered me, but as I raced towards the center of camp, no bad thoughts could break my pure ecstasy. I had a chance to prove myself as _not_ Hades spy, I had a chance to go on a quest, and a chance to, of course, be with Percy.

My high spirits were dampened a bit as I reached the Big House and saw that the van was _not_ there, but instead on the other side of Half-Blood Hill, meaning I would have to practically sprint up a rather steep incline.

I began the trek. I began climbing the hill at a very fast pace. It didn't take me long to start to despise the very invention of the hill. Sure, they're great for picturesque picnics, and rolling down them is great fun, but I'd like to see _you_ climb a muddy, steep mound in the middle of the pouring rain, with a heavy metal- laden back pack, while you're on a tight schedule. I bet you'll curse Mother Gaia for making those darned hills too, thank you very much! My jeans soon became dirty from my lack of balance and the mud covering the ground. Add the fact that I could barely see through Zeus's storm of rage and you've got a dilemma on your hands.

Eventually, the rise flattened out into the top of Half-Blood Hill. There was Thalia's tree, standing tall and proud, a reminder of her tragic death. I fingered the amulet Thalia gave me that hung around my neck and looked around me. Percy, Grov, Annabeth and Kit-Kat were standing to one side, talking to Argus and _Chiron?_ I did a double take. Yes, that was indeed Chiron. It was the same half-horse, half-man I had been talking to just minutes earlier in my cabin, yet strangely he was in his wheelchair. How in Hades had he gotten here so fast? I pondered that as I walked over to the group. I decided that Chiron had probably galloped up the hill to send off our quest(s) then slipped into his magical wheelchair, opposed to the slipping and sliding I had done. Galloping is probably a lot faster then falling. Or maybe he teleported…

As I neared the conversing posse, I held my hand up in a friendly hello. "Hey guys." I called.

Kit-Kat's head turned to look at me, her sad face smiling slightly at the prospect of our adventure. "Hey Candy."

"So glad you could make it Candy." Grov added, his voice shaking slightly with anxiety about the coming trials.

"Oh yes, _so_ glad," was Annabeth's snooty reply. Her grey eyes were glaring daggers and her face held all the hostility it could hold. The hate in her face was even more intense then when she had confronted us after Chester, Nigel and I had stolen her invisibility hat. It was obvious she wasn't a happy camper about the prospect of me being with them. She was just going to have to get over her childish feelings.

And Percy didn't say anything. He just stood there, still looking at Chiron who I'm guessing he had been talking to before I had greeted them all. The look on his face was stony and impassive. It was difficult to tell what he was thinking. And then his head turned slowly to me, his eyes cloudy and confused. He studied me with no hint of emotion. There was no friendly smile, there wasn't even a glare. There was just pure confusion and indecision. Did he like the idea of me being there? Did he hate it? The lack of knowledge was infuriating. I tuned into his brain waves.

_You will be betrayed by one who calls you a friend._

_You will be betrayed by one who calls you a friend._

My eyes widened in surprise at his lack of trust and the weird sentence he had been repeating. Where could he have gotten such outrageous sayings? I distinctly remember Chiron not calling me a spy in those exact terms…so where had Percy picked it up? Had he made it up? Was he trying to convince himself that I was terrible? HAD ANNABETH SAID THESE THINGS!? This was getting more confusing by the millisecond. I crossed my arms indignantly.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm quite excited for this quest thing!" I announced, making some small talk.

Grov bleated shortly. "Yeah, should be great fun. After all, being in constant danger and having the prospect of death looming over you ever minute of every day is a great thing to be excited about!" He bleated again.

I inwardly rolled my eyes at Grover's pessimism.

"Well, I think the prospect of an adventure away from camp will be quite fun." Kit-Kat muttered softly. "It would be nice to test our talents…in the real world." I remembered our earlier conversation about the real world and repressed a shudder. "I'm sure Annabeth will agree with me on that." Kit-Kat said, turning to the blonde.

Annabeth turned to me, malice in her every feature. "It _should_ have been fun." She crossed her arms.

An extremely awkward silence enveloped our little group. I studied my fingernails intensely, while shooting glares every so often at Annabeth. Kit-Kat studied her feet and Grover trembled by himself. And Percy was still just staring at me. Chiron and Argus were staring worriedly at all of us. Chiron had a vaugly sad look in his eye. He was probably depressed that we couldn't get along. Well, deal with it Chiron. It's all Annabeth's fault anyways; it's not mine at all. I resumed my glaring at that perky curly haired daughter of Athena.

Then we heard light panting from the hill behind us. We all turned to see Luke sprinting up that stupid hill towards us. He had no dirt or anything on him, he hadn't fallen once. I sighed in defeat. I have no hill skillage whatsoever.

"Hey!" he called. "Glad I caught you!"

Annabeth momentarily forgot that she was extremely mad at me, and got all flushed and fidgety at the sight of Luke.

"Just wanted to say good luck," Luke said. "And I thought…um, maybe you could use these." He held out a pair of sneakers. Percy took them and stared at them, still confused. He looked blankly at Luke. Luke grinned. "_Maia!_" he cried, and tiny white wings shoot out of the heel. The shoes took off and fluttered above our heads.

Grover forgot his intense fear and shouted, "Awesome!" Everyone was looking up at these sneakers in absolute wonder.

"Those served me well when I was on my quest. Gift from Dad. Of course I don't use them much these days…" His face darkened.

Percy watched the shoes flying above him and looked at Luke, finally showing some expression. He was smiling. "Thanks man." He said gratefully.

Luke's expression was still dark. "Listen Percy…" he started, shifting uncomfortably. "A lot of hopes are riding on you, so just…kill some monsters for me, okay?"

"Deal." Percy answered before shaking Luke's hand. Luke patted Grover's head, hugged a hysterical Annabeth and waved goodbye to Kit-Kat and I. Then he was gone.

My gaze turned to Annabeth who was taking shallow breaths. "You're hyperventilating."

"Am not." She shot back irritably. That one little sharp comment reminded her how mad she was at me and her ion death beam gaze returned to me.

Percy continued provoking her. "You let him capture the flag instead of you didn't you?"

Annabeth threw up her hands, exasperated. "Oh…why do I want to go anywhere with you Percy!" she yelled. She turned and stomped down to the waiting van, followed by Argus.

Percy fingered the shoes, his face falling back into his stony one. He looked up at Chiron. "I won't be able to use these will I?"

Chiron shook his head. "Luke meant well but…taking to the skies wouldn't be the best idea in these times."

Percy nodded and turned to Grover, smiling slightly. "Hey Grover…do you want a magical item?"

Grover grinned manically! "Me!" he cried joyfully. He grabbed the shoes from Percy's hands and shoved his hooves into the sneakers. "_Maia!_" he screamed, and the shoes grew wings and launched the goat boy into the air. Kit-Kat grinned beside me as Grover lost his balance and toppled over sideways. "Aaaah! Help!" he shouted, as the shoes whizzed him down the hill towards the van. I laughed out loud and grabbed Kit-Kat's hand. We ran down the hill, tripping over our feet, chasing the flying Grover. Chiron screamed "Practice!" after Grover from the top of the hill.

When Grover arrived at the van the shoes jolted him around in circles. "Ah!" he screamed. "_Maia_!" The shoes' wings retreated into the folds of the sneaker and Grover was dropped onto the ground from a height of about five feet. Kit-Kat giggled nervously and I hid a smirk. Grover scrambled to get to his feet and we wiped our face of any trace of the amusement we had gotten out of his falling episode. His cheeks were already a deep shade of red, we didn't want to hurt him more.

The window to the front of the van rolled down and Argus grumbled, "Get into the van, we have a schedule to keep." Kit-Kat and I glanced at each other before opening to the door and scrambling in. We were about to start our adventure, our quest! The prospect exited me greatly and as I took a seat in the back of the van I grinned. This was going to be great. Geez Louise was my optimism going to be crushed!

**There it is, hope you enjoyed! No flaming! Await the next chapter! **

**Much Love,**

**Ruby Thorn!**


	25. In Which My Spleen is Threatened

"Are we there yet?" I yelled up to Argus in the driver's seat. I waited for an answer but received none from the many eyed man (thing?). Kit-Kat poked my side. "Candy we haven't even been away from camp for five minutes," she whispered softly in my ear.

"I know," I retorted. "It's just taking forever." I crossed my arms and slumped down in my seat, blowing a strand of frizzy rain drenched hair off my face. Grov, Annabeth and Percy were crammed in the first row of seating behind Argus. Kit-Kat and I had claimed the way back seat, so the second row separated us from our companions. I had a pretty good view of Percy from my position- well a good view of the back of his head at least. Annabeth was sitting near the window on the left side. She was scooted as far away from everyone else as possible and was glaring out of her window huffily, taking her anger out on the storm drenched plants whizzing by.

I could already see this was going to be a long, terrible ride. What with the hostility radiating off of Annabeth and the lack of chatter occurring, it was sure to be a bore. This thought provoked me to sit up and ask, "Are we there yet?"

"_No_!" came Annabeth's sharp reply. I rolled my eyes furiously. The air conditioning in the van was broken and the humidity from outside was slowly leaking into the car. Annabeth's added heat waves of anger were _not_ helping out predicament. Good thing she wasn't a daughter of Apollo or she would have blown our vehicle into smithereens by now!

I fidgeted in my seat a little, my ADD kicking in. I tapped my fingers lightly against my arm in agitation, then got bored and stared up at the grey ceiling. When I tired of that I began fiddling with the straps the backpack placed in my lap while humming 'Go the Distance' from the Disney movie Hercules. A few moments after I started I was shaking with suppressed giggles at the irony of the song choice (you know, Hercules was a demigod too and he sang that song while going off on his adventure). I felt a tap me on the shoulder and I turned to see Kit-Kat shaking her head quietly at me. She gestured towards Annabeth who was visibly shaking at the noises I was making. I bet if given the chance, she would have torn my spleen out through my nose. I nodded and, favoring my life over my amusement, attempted to settle down.

When our beat up van reached the highway to Long Island Percy spoke up. "So far so good," he murmured his voice tense. "Ten miles and not a single monster."

"Except Argus," I muttered under my breath. Kit-Kat smirked, Annabeth quaked with suppressed homicidal urgings and an eye on the back of Argus' neck glared.

"It's bad luck to say that seaweed brain." She spat through gritted teeth. The anger consuming her right now was greater by far then any rage I had seen her in before, and it was all because of me. I smiled at the thought.

Percy continued, unabashed by her vicious tone. "Remind me again why you hate me so much." I snorted in the back seat.

The look I got from Little Miss Blondie was traumatizing at the least. She turned back to Percy. "I don't hate you," she said stiffly.

"Could've fooled me," Percy replied.

"Me too." I added.

Annabeth turned hotly around and practically strangled me with invisible eye beams of hatred. "I didn't ask you Candy."

I rolled my eyes and slumped in my seat…completely and utterly bored and DYING to get out of the car. This closed up joint was steaming and the drama was more intense then any awful soap opera I'd _ever_ seen. Now I am a fan of drama, a huge fan even because I know I'm destined to be on Broadway (just kidding), but this was too much. I straightened up a little and looked to the front.

"Are we there yet?"

**Amazingly short, no? I know it is, and I'm terribly sorry and I have no excuse this time except I was lazy and forgot all about writing and whipped this together quick as can be for all of you. And the last chapter was short and kind of pointless too except there was a little foreshadow cool thing in there with the mind reading of Percy, if you picked up on that. I won't tell you straight out, but it's gonna come back in! Sorry about me being lazy, honestly. **bends knee** PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Haha.**

**~Ruby Thorn**


End file.
